His dance
by wormmonsoul
Summary: Kensuke, shonen ai, OOC, 5 years after the Digiworld.. Reappering after 4 years Ken pulls Daisuke into a gang of dancers but first he must teach Dai to dance.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Eminem and other singers.   
This idea of dancing is a bit obsessive with me so I couldn't get it out of my head.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Daisuke, his name was Daisuke, and he was sixteen...   
And alone.  
He wandered aimlessly through the park. Passers-by sent him puzzled suspicious looks probably wondering what a scruffy schoolboy was coming here for. Mothers protectively held on to their babies and viciously followed him with their glances until he disappeared in one of the shaded alleys. They must have thought he was a underage delinquent who shirked school.   
Daisuke smiled wryly. He liked school - it was the only place to have a peaceful well-deserved sleep, why should he hate school?   
And after his lessons were over he could come to the Park.   
That's right, the Park with a capital letter, his only place for comfort, his only friend.  
Daisuke had found out, that after saving the world it was pretty little you could do to keep yourself interested and occupied. He was neither. With the gate to the Digital Realm sealed, the power of their Digimentals began to fade away and the reality gnawed on them. They grew up and the Digital World remained behind, a fascinating toy in the hands of kids. It was the thing about growing up - to give up playing games. He could understand why the original Digidestined lost interest in the Digital World in the course of time; he and the other new Chosen did as well. And to the subject of 'they'... Daisuke remembered all of his friends dimly, which was strange for he used to socialise with them at school and even now wouldn't pass them without a greeting. Hikari came first, his crush, his wonder girl - she dated a lot of guys now and he sometimes glimpsed her walking through the Park. Takeru - his rival, now a friendly class companion engrossed in the sphere Daisuke couldn't make head or tail of - literature. Miyako - the hyperactive girl with inclination to drool over guys, now a reporter of school paper. Iori - a developing thinker and a good sportsman, nothing much happened since, he became a president of the class and won several prizes in Kendo competitions. As to the older Digidestined, Daisuke didn't have a clue.   
He had had friends, now he didn't. Unless he could call a bunch of school mates friends.   
If only he had Ken...  
Ken was among things he missed. Why did they drift apart, cut on phone calls first, then stopped seeing each other, and finally when Daisuke remembered he had a friend and called only to discover that Ken had moved away.   
Ken sometimes appeared on TV to acknowledge another broken record and have everyone wonder at his genius, and if Daisuke wished he could make contact with him. Why didn't he?   
Daisuke kept his photos in frames on his desk at home. It stimulated him to spend longer hours doing his homework, with Ken giving him inspiration. But it was a lie eventually. Daisuke's wandering gaze often lingered on Ken's twelve-year-old face with a hint of a smile and deep violet eyes. He liked to question himself why he was so blind to his beauty. It was almost last thing he could imagine pondering over to keep himself in some kind of contact with his lost friend. And besides, Daisuke wasn't so straight he thought he was. It seemed strange that he had failed to see his gorgeous moves when he was still the closest person to him, and how the memory got back at him for that. He looked for the similar grace in others but...   
But nothing.   
'She walks in beauty...'  
Takeru had read this in the English class and for a change Daisuke was awake.  
Daisuke's feet guided him into the deserted part of the Park. It was dangerous but he defied danger. He knew there might be criminal elements lurking in the abandoned terrace but at least it was quiet here. He was in a particular mood to not be disturbed from his mulling. That is why when he heard abusive sounding music from the terrace he frowned and turned back.   
Curiosity held him back.  
Music? From the abandoned old terrace?   
If Daisuke was a little cleverer he'd stop and think. He wasn't. He followed the sound of the song creeping along the line of the bushes and he raised his head over the thick growth of the vegetation and peered inside through bars.   
A boy danced.   
Although Daisuke didn't know English he knew the singer and wondered at the obscenity found in the music. 'My songs can make you cry, take you by surprise at the same time can make you dry your eyes. See what you're seeing is a genius at work, which to me isn't work, so it's hard to misinterpret it at first...' Eminem.  
But the boy, he danced.  
In a hard rhythm lithe but muscular hands flew like butterfly's wings and the body writhed, feet stepping, hips curving, waist bending, shoulders shuddering. His hair flew in his face, in long dark arcs; his eyes were shut in concentration and shadowed by a delicate frown of his eyebrows, his lips parting in a silent repetition of the lyrics. His shirt was unbuttoned to the end therefore flowing around his body in torrents of white silk and caressing his slightly sweaty skin. His legs were clad in tight trousers that were far from being anything that the school would provide.   
Daisuke held his breath.  
Ken. 


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, Eminem and the songs I use in this fic. This chapter is a bit changed, so you might want to read it again... Especially since I didn't update the fic for a year. ^___^

**Chapter two **

Daisuke held his breath.  
Ken.  
Impossible, said the voice of hopeless reason in the back of his head. You are mistaken, Daisuke dear. There is no way for Ichijouji Ken to be here. Ichijouji Ken, in case you didn't notice (no surprise, you're always a tiny bit hard-headed, aren't you?) is a genius boy attending one of the most respectable schools out there. He doesn't dance, he doesn't hide in the park, he doesn't listen to Eminem. Right now he is probably passing his entrance exams for Tokyo U. Anyway, Daisuke, boys of your dreams (your perverted wrong lecherous dreams!) don't appear in front of you out of thin air, looking as though they were fit for a crazy round of sex. And by the goddamned way, Daisuke, you've trodden upon the most dangerous part of this park. If anybody wanted to kick your sorry ass, it would be right about there, so now.. go BACK!  
A mirage? A fantasy? A mistake?  
Hoping against hope, Daisuke stared at the familiar face. But it was Ken. His stomach curled on itself and sloped down Mount Everest. He couldn't believe his eyes. Daisuke froze on the spot, well hidden by the growth of the bushes, now dubious about this surprising discovery.  
It was strange for Ken to be here. It wasn't the right place especially after dusk, which was growing thicker by minute in the cool air. It was a very well dangerous place. Random gangs dropped in to have their wild orgies after the sunset.   
That's what I'm talking about, now go back! the voice in his head ordered.  
What about Ken? I don't want to go away without saying anything to him. It's my chance to make up with him.   
And, _what_ would you say to him? sneered the voice. Tap him on the shoulder and say, 'Hi, Ken! Long time no see..'? Silly Daisuke. Well, if you want to make a fool of yourself, you're welcome. After all, you've always been a vulgar, babbling piece of no-good blockhead. Is this what you want to impress Ken with? Ah, he'll fall into your arms for sure. I can see it.   
Daisuke's face burned hot as the voice laughed at him inside his head.   
He's probably right. Ken is not for me. I'll better go and pretend I didn't see anything. Ken deserves better. When I become a millionaire, I'll find him and I'll do everything for him.. so that he could love me back.   
Ken had his eyes closed and Daisuke impulsively decided to stay and watch him for some more time. The way he moved skillfully. He always performed skillfully.  
The music stopped. Ken opened his eyes and Daisuke saw the stubborn frown cross his forehead. It meant irritation. Something was going wrong, some unpracticed move that Daisuke failed to notice?  
Time, the voice whispered. Run before he sees you!... Daisuke felt like a freaked fan girl...He backtracked soundlessly out of the bushes, retreating for now. I'll find you someday, Ken… I swear it, he thought solemnly but a small question arose in the back of his mind, which made him freeze on the spot, Why is Ken dancing?   
Then, somebody stepped behind him, seized his hands, locked them in a painful position and threw him head first into the terrace. His head connected with the old wood and gave a painful 'smack'. He crashed to the ground, hands flying up to cover the throbbing knot of pain on his forehead.   
Shit..  
Somebody got a handful of his hair and drew him to his feet. In this fashion he was dragged through the bushes, disorientated from the first blow, and thrown into the terrace where Ken had been dancing not two minutes ago. Daisuke landed on the floor and rolled over to face his captors.  
"Spying, aintcha?"   
The voice belonged to a young boy, about seventeen or eighteen who had a nasty smug grin on his face. There were two more behind him. The first one, the one who brought him in, was tall, well-built, wearing baggy trousers and a zipped up leather vest. The second was a skinny boy in a sport uniform with a mop of bright orange hair and orange shades sitting low on his long nose. The third was a plump boy, the youngest one, wearing a silver hoodie, jeans, a wide range of earrings and a menacing smile on his face. They did not look like they had just finished their lessons and came here to watch chrysanthemums bloom; they looked like they killed their teachers and wanted some warm blood now.  
You're in trouble, Daisuke. And because of you, Ken is too.   
His hands rolled into fists as he stared at the gangsters. He had some experience in dealing with scum like that. Ken didn't. So, it meant he would have to fight for the two of them.   
At that moment a cold familiar voice spoke up behind him.  
"Who is that, Hiroshi-sempai?"  
Daisuke turned around and stared at the welcoming smile on Ken's lips, the smile that was addressed to the tall boy.   
"He was hidin' 'round here. Spying, no doubt. Must be one of them. So, what to do? Kill him?" the redhead said conversationally. "We can't let him get away with it. If he tells someone about you, Ken.."  
"I wasn't spying!" Daisuke spat viciously.   
"Oh, then you must be lost!.. You wanna go to your mommy?" the redhead mocked. "See me believe you, freak," he added with cheekiness in his voice.   
"Less ask 'im what gang he's from," said the fat one.   
"I'm not from any gang!"   
Daisuke moved as if to stand up and then he felt the indigo-haired boy behind him freeze. Ken's voice wavered. "Motomiya?!"   
Daisuke faltered and gave him a guilty smile. "Hi, Ken."  
Is it something I don't understand here? he thought nervously. Am I not supposed to grab Ken by the arm and run away risking my head into the happy future together? Why is he with those blokes?  
"You know him?" the baggy trousers asked suspiciously.   
Ken shrugged. "Motomiya and I used to be friends..."  
Used to?! Daisuke's thoughts echoed.   
"Used to?" the second teenager echoed. "So, you're not. That means you're not here for a friendly chat, right?" he looked down at the boy.   
"Ken, listen," the spiky-haired boy spoke up hurriedly, "Sorry for not calling-" He stood up and smiled apologetically.  
"Enough. I get the picture," the leader interrupted. A heavy hand landed on Daisuke's shoulder, making his knees buckle. Daisuke cast him a partial glance. If this guy wanted a fight he would sure as hell get one. The Child of Courage wasn't the type to back off and run away.   
"Look, I'm talking to Ken right now, get a room!" Daisuke shook his hand off.  
"Oh isn't sweet? What is it that you want to tell him?"  
"It's not your frigging business!"  
"Hiroshi," Ken said worriedly and shifted closer. "Let Motomiya explain."  
"I was just walking in the park!" Daisuke exploded. "I didn't notice a sign here saying it was your property!"  
At this moment the fat one came up from behind and kicked Daisuke's knees. The boy crashed down, and another kick was delivered to his hip. Hiroshi pinned his shoulders to the dirty wooden floor and loomed over.   
"Now you're going to tell us everything. We've got you redhanded. I've seen you with some chaps from Soma, so tell me now, what do you want from Ken? Are you trying to steal him from us too?" He squeezed Daisuke's shoulder painfully. "Answer or else..."  
"Shit!" Daisuke jerked away, "Why'd I do that? What are you guys on? I don't fucking get what you're talking about! Ken!"  
"I believe Motomiya, Hiroshi," Ken said. "Let him go."  
"Oh, I'm sure I would," said Hiroshi sarcastically, but he let Daisuke stand up. "He may be your friend, Ken, but since he is not from our gang, he must learn it the hard way he shouldn't be here. We have the right to kick his ass, and I really want to kick his ass.."  
Daisuke was aware that his eyes bulged out. "A gang?!" he repeated.   
The older guy grabbed Daisuke's shirt and shook him. The redhead clenched his fist and pumped his muscles to punch the opponent when his forearm was circled with cold gentle fingers and Ken edged in between the two boys. He guarded Daisuke with his arm and nudged Daisuke to back off.  
"Look... calm down... this is wrong," Ken began steadily in his soft cool voice. "I trust him to keep the secret."  
Daisuke was caught off-guard by being so unexpectedly close to Ken, literally breathing down his neck while Ken's hand rested on his hip's area. Quite shocked by the contact, Daisuke stared at the back of his friend's head, at his limp indigo hair - a bit longer than he remembered it. His finely-moulded frame radiated warmth. There was the delicate pale line of his neck rooting down into his spine than curled south under the wet clinging shirt, leading to his nice ass.   
Daisuke openly stared.   
Ken took another step back and Daisuke's face was buried instantly in his soft hair. The boy drew Ken's sharp scent of sweat in and staggered. He balanced himself by grabbing Ken's waist and leaning over his back, but he realized too late that his sudden interest in his friend's ass wasn't left unnoticed. Unfortunately. In a single moment the three teenagers were seized with uncontrollable fits of laughter. Daisuke felt his face burn.  
"What...?" he croaked and quickly shut his mouth, horrified at the betrayal of his feelings in his voice. Ken turned to him, wide-eyed and blushing.   
"Careful, Ken, he fancies you!" Hiroshi roared in laughter.  
Ken took a step back, still searching Daisuke's face with his large eyes.  
Daisuke blushed a deeper shade of red. He could never imagine that his feelings for Ken would come out in such a vulgar and perverted way. He should have been more careful knowing what a refined young boy Ken was.. He spoiled everything. A logical conclusion to this line of thoughts was that Ken now despised him. One more minute of this disgrace and Daisuke would burst into tears.  
"Okay, enough!" Ken turned to his friends. "I said, stop it!"  
The teenagers ceased their maniacal laughter. Hiroshi circled Daisuke slowly.  
"Not a spy?" he asked unkindly.   
Daisuke vigorously shook his head, "Do I look like one?"  
Hiroshi raised a brow. "Well... you are sorta scruffy-looking, good-for-nothing stupid bloke from backwater school... But a spy? Nay, too little brains!" He mocked him by twisting his finger at his temple. "Why you..." Daisuke began and a cooling palm landed on his shoulder blade. Daisuke looked back at Ken.  
"Daisuke is my friend," Ken said firmly. "He's with me."  
"Ken! He's an outcast unless he wants in," Hiroshi said.  
"If I give my word for him will you accept him?"  
The teenagers turned to each other. Hiroshi rolled his eyes. The redhead shrugged. The fat one pushed his fists in his pockets and spat on the ground.   
"If he won't tell anyone, he's okay. Beside, we're down to four since Demo left for Crackers."  
"If he tells we'll kill him."   
Finally, Hiroshi turned to Daisuke, "Alright, you playboy, wanna officially join our gang?"   
"Uhm.. what to do?" Daisuke asked carefully. "Kill someone or?"  
"We don't kill or do drugs, god, no," Ken said hurriedly. "We dance. Like street dancers. Our gang is Schwarz, that's Hiroshi, Shuichiro, Junpei and me. We're taking part in.."  
"KEN!" Hiroshi snapped. The indigo-haired rolled his eyes and went to the stereo to take a drink from the bottle that his fellows brought with. Shuichiro, the fat one, went to mess around with the tape-recorder but Daisuke couldn't see what he was doing and craning his neck didn't help. The leader scrutinized him. Daisuke cringed uncomfortably inside.   
"What do you want from me?!" he shouted.  
"There are rules, my unwelcome friend," Hiroshi explained. "Anyone who wants in must prove that he can outdance us or at least, keep the rhythm and the movement for fifteen minutes. We'll throw some mix on you, if you can hold as long you're in. If not, say goodbye to Ken."  
Daisuke glowered at him. "I'm ready!" And the awful thought slipped into his head, I don't know how to dance!  
Hiroshi nodded. "Okay, do you want to dance yourself? No, alright, you repeat after me, no mistake, is that clear?" Slowly a wicked smile blossomed on his face. "It's gonna be such a laugh.."  
Ken warned him but the teenager gestured for him to keep silent. Ken sighed in exasperation, which was his usual manner of saying there was something he didn't approve of, and covered his eyes with his palm. Daisuke grew uneasy. Hiroshi snapped his fingers before Daisuke's nose and the redhead grimaced at him.   
"Attention, What's-Your-Name!"  
Daisuke assumed a defensive position. He realized very well that didn't know the simplest basics about dancing. He used to consider discos a waste of time; when their PE teacher announced they would be dancing next lesson, he always failed to show up at the lesson.  
But he would win.

_Freeek…_

George Michael sounded from the speakers. Daisuke inwardly groaned. He started to hate it beforehand, not even suspecting where it would take him. Ken gave him a compassionate glance, his fingers nervously pulling his indigo hair.

_Freeek…_

The dance began.


	3. chapter three

**Disclaimer:** the usual. ^_^ Warning for the language. I don't own Freek by George Michael, Shakira, Rabbit Run by Eminem.

**Chapter three**

The dance began.

_You got yourself some action  
Said you got yourself a body  
You got yourself an ass with  
Mind of its own bring something to the party_

The hard beat that promised no good to Daisuke who at the moment couldn't remember even the waltz moves taught at school. Hiroshi kept rolling experimentally to and fro on the heels of his feet, chewing something deliberately loud and giving him the cheek eye. As the beat was joined by the voice and shaped into a kind of melody, Hiroshi spread his arms and stuck one leg behind him at the angle. Daisuke hurried to do the same. In the background the teenagers were seized with fits of hiccoughing laughter.  
"Dude, twasn't the dance," the tall guy smirked. Daisuke felt his ears burn.   
All of a sudden Hiroshi sprang into action, did a flap backwards, landed, did a double turn and sent an expecting glance to Daisuke.  
"Oh shit…" muttered the redhead. An unpleasant image of himself landing on his head stuck in his mind.  
"Hiroshi!" Ken warned.  
"Awright, awright, let's start with the basics."  
The basics included upgrade moves Daisuke had only seen pulled off on MTV. The footwork was amazing but for the fact that Daisuke had to repeat it after Hiroshi.   
Hiroshi moved swiftly – there was no denying that – managing to slide in the rhythm however hard it was. Daisuke simply failed. The two boys standing at the exit of the terrace, sniggered. Ken silently watched Daisuke's futile attempts at imitating Hiroshi.  
He frowned and willed himself to concentrate. His eyes followed all the curving moves and his body obeyed but too late, too out of the rhythm, too lame. Melody and words interrupted him, edging him to a mistake.  
Hip goes there, feet up, feet down, hands shoot in the air.. He did try to capture the move but Hiroshi had already finished shaking his hips while Daisuke only started rising his hands above his head. The two teenagers howled with laughter. Ken shook his head.  
Daisuke was panting already. Who said dancing was easy? Hiroshi grinned at him and teased him with another artful move.  
The problem with Daisuke was that his butt wouldn't listen to the beat or would swing quite on its own. Hiroshi worked the pattern too quickly for Daisuke to adapt. The boy tried to repeat some particularly exquisite move and ended up on the floor, stars in his eyes.  
"Daisuke!" Ken exclaimed worriedly though there was a smile in the corner of his lips. Daisuke growled in indignation.  
And Ken is able to do that?! He thought when his legs clashed together and he landed on his butt for the fifth time in 2 minutes. The laugher in the background was reduced to moaning and helpless oinking. He jumped back to his feet and continued dancing like a freak only the song had already changed.  
How come I didn't notice?  
"Dude, you are to repeat after me!" Hiroshi shouted.  
Swift latino erupted from the speakers, and Hiroshi, giving up his painstaking hip hop figures, lapsed into fast curves and turns. And then..

_Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Luck that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody_

"Oh, fuck you," Daisuke got a mouthful of laughter from his anti-support team for being 2 seconds late. Bend your back. Silly. Akward. OUCH! Wring of arm to the side. Too late. Step to the right.. No wait, that was a trick! It hurts. Daisuke gave up and started to jump like a suicidal maniac when he suddenly heard something fast and Asian – most likely Turkish.  
"CRAP!" shouted Daisuke. "Why do you have to change songs so fast?!"  
"Do I see myself complaining?" Hiroshi countered. He was slightly sweaty but determined to show Daisuke his place.  
Bastard.  
"Hiroshi, enough!" Ken said sharply.  
"Don't worry, Ken, just looking for a partner to your dance.." grinned the leader.  
Daisuke followed the beat though every part of his body wanted a rest. The stereo went mad, changing music styles as if juggling oranges: techno, jazz, rock, pop, hip hop…  
"Wanna stop?" Hiroshi jeered at him. "Give it up, you're worthless. You'll lose dear Ken anyway."  
"Fuck you," he rose from his knees and wiped the foam off his mouth.  
"Get some real moving then!"

_Some days I just wanna up and call it quits,  
I feel like I'm surrounded by a wall of bricks,  
Everytime I go to get up I just fall in pits,_

Daisuke was sure that the gangsters reveled in the fact that he was a shit of a dancer. He stopped getting any reaction from his legs like five minutes ago; they just moved otherwise he would kiss the ground. And he thought he was a superb soccer player, whose wonderful muscles…  
Hiroshi did unimaginable things with his feet. Daisuke could only shift them as if he wanted to use the bathroom. Needless to say it provoked another gargling fit of laughter from the teenagers. Daisuke slowed down, panting hard.  
"Uhu," the second teenager raised a warning finger. "No stopping or you lose."  
Daisuke gritted his teeth in the last effort to remain moving. His bones moaned. He positively hated everyone's guts now. He would so much like to beat them to a pulp.   
Except, if he failed, Ken wouldn't become once again his friend. And the thought that Ken would be hanging around the jerks like Hiroshi all by himself was eating him alive. He and Ken had to be together. A chance to restore their friendship. You'd better not fuck it up!   
Ken was behind Hiroshi, who was doing again and again a complicated pattern of footwork that Daisuke couldn't follow due to the shouting from Junpei for having a presumable stick up his ass. He glanced guiltily at Ken.   
Ken surreptitiously and slowly repeated the movement Daisuke was trying to perform. Daisuke stared at him and then at Hiroshi then at him again and stifled a smile. With Ken's help, at first slowly, but gaining speed he started to dance as the movement naturally came to him. He could swear, Hiroshi cursed under his breath.  
The three of them must have danced like this for a minute and Daisuke was about to shoot up into the sky and climb the famous cloud seven. Hip hop became a pleasure when he had Ken as a teacher.  
"Ken!" Hiroshi cried out. Ken stopped prompting with an air of indifference.  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
He LOVES me!!! Daisuke yelped inwardly. You saw it, freak?!! He loves me! 

_If I gotta scream till I have half a lung,  
If I have half a chance, I grab it,  
Rabbit Run!_

"Twenty minutes up!" called the redhead, Junpei, and killed the music.  
Daisuke fell to the floor wishing he could just take his legs off like boots that were too tight.  
"Twenty?!" he shouted hysterically at Hiroshi. "You said it's FIFTEEN? You were trying to bring me down or what?! Fucker!"  
Ken kneeled near him and offered him water. Daisuke drank eagerly, panting so hard that the inside of his throat and lungs seemed to peel off raw with every exhale; he poured the rest on his head and enjoyed the sensation of cold streams running down his face and neck.   
"I think Daisuke'll fit in greatly," Ken smiled.  
"Oh I'm sure," Hiroshi nodded sarcastically, himself almost falling over. "I even got a nick for him – Spaghetty Legs."  
Daisuke made a dirty gesture his way. Leader or not, he would show him what was Motomiya Daisuke made of.   
"But at least we know that he's not in any gang – they don't take idiot dancers like him," Shuichiro grinned.   
"Never mind them," Ken put his arm around his shoulders and helped him to his feet. "I'm going home now. Folks will be worried."  
It was already dark. The lonely streetlamp flickered in the bushes near the terrace. That meant Daisuke must have spent four or more hours at the Park tonight – it wasn't anything special, he used to stay more here, but this night was special because he was going to see Ken off just like four years ago.   
"Hey, Ken! Tomorrow night, same place!"  
"Okay."  
Daisuke looked over his shoulder and saw Junpei wave at him from the half-lit terrace. Ken pulled him through the trees to some alley not yet discovered by civilization; it was all trees and bushes. Everything was quiet here. The indigo-haired led the way as if he knew it by heart. Daisuke studied him carefully. The soft light and deeper shadows made Ken even more handsome, more elegant; his white shirt glowed in the darkness. He was taller than Daisuke and now it was more apparent.   
"So, Ken.. How're you these days?" Daisuke said timidly.  
"As usual."  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"I might as well ask you the same question." Ken hoisted his bag to his shoulder and stepped through the bushes. They found themselves on a deserted alley with streetlamps and moths.   
"You didn't tell me when you moved."  
Ken stopped.   
"You didn't call me for three months, Daisuke. I assumed you found another _best_ friend." Daisuke remembered it and a hot wave of shame washed over him. Not only he stopped calling, he didn't even try to find out where Ken had moved to – and that wouldn't have been that difficult since he was a TV star. He felt that excuses like 'I couldn't find time' and 'Why didn't _you_ call?' sounded lame right now and served nothing except provoke them to a fight. A fight he wanted to avoid at any cost so he easily took the blame and proceeded to find out if Ken bore a grudge against him.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Why should I be?" the genius sighed. "Let's get moving. I don't want to be late."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Shinjuku."  
"SHINJUKU?! That's frigging far!" Daisuke stopped in his track. "What are doing in Odaiba then?! Without visiting me or letting me know you're here?"  
"Avoiding the publicity," Ken replied. He turned around. "I don't want the whole world to know that Ichijouji Ken joined the gang of street dancers. May I ask you not to tell anyone?"  
"Why did you join this gang?"  
"I had my reasons."  
"But why?"  
"To be frank, I'm sick of being a brilliant Ichijouji genius. I think now I understand Osamu when he kicked everything in sight.. Nobody's ideal. And I want to do something else before I will forever sit with the computer screen in front of me."  
Daisuke listened to him and couldn't believe his ears. That cold voice… it didn't match the sweet appearance of Ken. He changed, but of course, it had been years since he saw him last. He was so different. And sexy, he was so sexy. Ah, damn… The indigo-haired boy gave him another brief glance and strolled over to the WC. Daisuke followed him in.  
"I'm going to change my clothes."  
Ken got into the cubicle. Daisuke leant on the wall, tired, broken, his legs aching all over. His watch stated it was only eight, still he knew the minute he got home, he would fall asleep.  
"Why do you change your clothes?" he asked.  
"My school uniform is not fit for dancing." Naturally. "Besides, my parents are unaware and I'd like it to remain that way." The rustle of fabric interrupted his talk. "So, I use another set of clothes."  
"How long do you dance?"   
"Almost two years. But this year, everything is different."  
Daisuke raised his head, "Why's so?"  
"Schwarz is invited to the Game," Ken emerged out of the cubicle, clad in black school trousers, white shirt buttoned to the top, grey vest and a black jacket. It must have been a good school if they had such official clothes. He went up to the mirror and started to comb his hair. Daisuke smiled. Always a perfectionist. But alas, not so sexy anymore.   
"What?" Ken shot him a glance.   
"Nothing. I haven't seen you for a long time, trying to catch up, that's all," the redhead said.   
"Is that all?" the genius wondered absently. He turned away and didn't see the blush on Daisuke's face.   
"Like I was saying, the Game is a competition between gangs like ours. It's not something to be taken lightly. It's not for television, it is very important to the underworld. It was pure luck that we got in," he packed the comb into his bag and Daisuke half-expected him to take out a lipstick and put on a make-up. Ken slung the bag over his shoulder.  
"You're still staring at me," he said with his eyebrow raised.   
"I forgot the colour of your eyes," the redhead said quietly. The boy stepped close to him, leaning his face a bit to Daisuke's, which astonished him.   
"Well, look," Ken breathed. And Daisuke sure did. His heart was racing with the excitement. It was beating so hard that it could push him away from the wall and into Ken's arms. This was the perfect moment to submit to his impulses. And kiss Ken. He wished for it strongly. And now … what now? He couldn't do anything. He froze like a statue.  
"You've changed," Daisuke managed to say. Ken pulled back.   
"Yes. I wear ass-tight leather trousers, silk shirts, collars and earrings, and I say 'fuck' every now and then," the boy whispered. "Only this is a secret, alrighty, handsome?"  
"Earrings?" Daisuke asked dully and swallowed air to force his heart out of his throat.  
Ken grinned, then threw back his hair and revealed his ear that was pierced but without earrings. Daisuke gaped. Ken shyly covered it with his hair. "I don't wear this to school," he confessed.  
"Wow," Daisuke breathed in shock.   
They stepped into the cool wind blowing through the park, and Daisuke's head began to clear up bit by bit.   
"Why leather trousers if you dance hip hop?" he ventured.  
"Oh, I dance everything, it's the rule of the Game."  
"Why do you tell me about that damned Game?"   
"Because I want you to be my partner for the dance, Daisuke. Are you going to see me to the station?.. Daisuke? What's wrong?"  
The boy was left standing at the entrance to the park, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes staring into space as if seeing a monster.   
"I can't dance!" the redhead shouted. "Are you serious, Ken?!"  
"Of course, I'm serious. Demo was my original partner but we lost that little fucker to another gang – and I had to start everything anew. Hiroshi got banned from the game, it's a miracle he pushed Schwarz in at all. Shuichiro is a DJ, not a dancer, at least not good enough for me. And Junpei is … well, Junpei. He doesn't have the qualifications. I've been preparing this dance for two months, Daisuke! This may be my only chance to get into the Game!" Ken had the most begging expression on his face. "Daisuke, please! There are only three months left… We have summer holidays – I can train days and nights, if needed! Besides, you're a part of Schwarz too! Please, Daisuke!"  
Daisuke was fighting the reasonable voice that told him he would never manage it, with all his might, and finally, with the help of Ken's pleading eyes, he won.  
"Alright. Alright, I'm in. Damn… I'll see you to the station."  
Ken smiled.  
"Good. For a moment I thought you wouldn't agree," he said lightly. "Let's go, Daisuke. Tomorrow your training will start." He started to walk towards the Odaiba Kaihikoen. There was a scream behind him. Ken waved a hand.  
"FOR A MOMENT?!" Daisuke shouted. "Ken! Wait! Did you have it all planned? Wait, KEN!"  
That night he had no idea what he had agreed to. Months later, he grimly thought that that night he sold his soul to the devil.  
It was only the beginning.


	4. chapter four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon and this is a work of fiction. Eminem's Rabbit Run is used here w/o permission.

I'd like to hug my beta-reader for pushing me into rewriting this chapter! ^_^ She knows I tend to get into boring details about dances that are irrelevant to the fic. Thanks! Corrections are welcomed. 

**The Dance: Chapter four**

It was only beginning.   
Once again they were standing in the public toilet in the Park, and Ken was changing into his dancing clothes. It was 4 pm; Daisuke didn't have school today, so he had lived this day just to see this moment coming. He was a nervous wreck by now, hysterically twisting his hands and biting his lips. He had null belief in himself – unlike Ken, but the redhead agreed to learn dancing and even take a chance in the competition.  
Ken emerged, this time in black baggy trousers and a grey singlet.   
"Do I look like myself?" and seeing that Daisuke didn't get it, he added, "Like a great great Ichijouji genius?"  
"Sort of."  
Daisuke had to restrain himself not to gape at him. Ken fished a hip hop hat out of his sack and pulled it low over his eyes.   
"Move your ass, Motomiya." He slapped his butt nonchalantly and slipped out into the park alley. Daisuke rubbed the sore place and blushed. Ken did change, but he started to like this change very much. His hopes upped a bit, he exited into the sunlight.  
"So, what's up with the hip hop outfit? I thought you said you liked leather?" he asked playfully.  
"Coz today you're learning hip hop. You were pretty good at it yesterday. How're your legs by the way?"  
Daisuke wished Ken hadn't asked. They stung with each step in all little places where they weren't even supposed to ache.   
"I'm alright," he said bravely, and blushed at the compliment.   
"I see. Well, let's hope our terrace won't be overrun by wannabe delinquents tonight."  
No, tonight wannabe delinquents didn't come in for the show of which Daisuke was the star.   
"Footwork is very important, Daisuke. It helps you develop a sense of coordination and balance, plus it provides a rich variety of styles and techniques, and of course," said Ken as Shuichiro, being a DJ and all, pushed a button on his portable stereo and Daisuke absently registered the song as the Eminem he had heard earlier, "it gives you an idea of how to move on the dance floor." Ken stepped opposite the auburn-haired boy. "Follow me."

_If I could, just put it all onto all I spit  
Instead of always tryina swallow it  
Instead of starin at this wall and shit_

Each day they danced until it was completely dark – or until Daisuke dropped on the floor from the exhaustion. Ken and Hiroshi took turns in training him. Daisuke found out that Hiroshi was a notch better at hip hop than Ken.   
Now that he could decently move, this Game they constantly spoke about became less and less frightening. Ken's contented smiles encouraged him as well as the soft praise in his deep violet eyes, eyes that made him dizzy.  
"Hey, Ken," Daisuke was horrified at his asking this but the training was done for tonight and he was walking him back to the station. "I thought maybe since it's not too late, we can go have an ice-cream, like, catch up on our lives, chat about the good old times… if you feel like it, that is.."  
It was as if he was asking him out! Ken looked pensive.  
"I don't know.." he then flashed him a mischievous glance, "Why not?"  
"Great!" the redhead nodded hastily.   
Daisuke was on cloud nine. They had little dates like that now and then and the genius opened up to him a bit.   
Dancing was hard. During short minutes of respite he savoured the sight of his Ken – his long legs, strong bared arms, straight back under a light shirt, his long neck flashing through the usual wave of indigo-black hair. He never seemed tired of dancing, and while Daisuke was catching his breath, as he was now, he was practicing something with Hiroshi.   
"Isn't he beautiful?" Junpei sighed dramatically. He lowered himself on the floor next to the boy. Daisuke turned to him with jealousy.  
"Of course he is!"  
"You're burning holes in his legs with your constant staring," Junpei laughed. It made him blush heavily. "Just don't devour him before he has a chance to show his talent in the Game."  
The auburn-haired teenager scratched the back of his burning neck guiltily.   
"Ken won't be your slave, you know," the boy went on conversationally. "You have no chance with him. Sorry, Spaghetti Legs."  
Angered, Daisuke wanted the topic to change.  
"Why so much fuss around this Game?" he asked.  
"Winning the Game is the dream of any gang in Tokyo…We've been trying to get in for two years…"  
"Is it annual?"  
"Not really. Sorta chaotic. They can hold it as much as three times a year. There was a huge break between the last an' this one, tho."  
"Win the Game an' you can piss down on anyone," Shuichiro joined in.  
"Some are in for power and money, some for privilege. And trust me, it's even cooler than Oscar-giving party."  
"What if we come second to the winner? Do we get power?" Daisuke asked. They laughed.  
"There's no second. Only the best – one and only. And usually, once in a lifetime, too," Shuichiro added.  
"No," Hiroshi suddenly came up. His eyes were feverishly dreamy. "There was a person who did a hat trick."  
"What's a hat trick?" Daisuke asked innocently. Baka, he saw Junpei mouth.  
"He won three times in a row. Not two – three. He became a legend. Everyone dreams to overthrow him but nobody yet could." The leader looked away wistfully.   
"You sound like you're in love with him," the redhead grinned.  
"Dude, I saw him!" a sort of passion or reverence crept into Hiroshi's voice. "He was a genius. Now, cut the small talk and get your ass in gear. Ken wants you to learn several pivots before we call it a night!"  
Daisuke caught Ken's eye. If he would be able to win that Game for Ken, would he fall in love with him?  
I wonder if he too wants to beat that genius person, he thought. And I bet my life he does. 

There came the day when Ken introduced Daisuke to ballroom dances. He said ballet training was necessary but they haven't got enough time for this, so just a crush course. He said learn to dance in pair was essential for their dance in the Game – and what can be better for a starter than a good simple old-fashioned waltz?   
The moment they started waltz it proved to be a catastrophe. Daisuke was deemed a failure since when he, after all the arrangements of hands and a briefing on his part, moved forward, stepped on Ken's foot and painfully collided with him, which resulted in them losing the balance and crushing to the floor. Daisuke sat up and heard laughter through the thick noise in his ears.   
"Damn it all!" Hiroshi roared. That quickly made the laughing orange-haired and the DJ shut up. "What the fuck you were doing while he explained it, Spaghetti Legs? Jerking off?"  
"Hey!" Daisuke was indignant. He was thinking of Ken. It was the first time that they stood so close to each other, face to face, their bodies brushing, his breath palpable on his skin. Ken's left hand cupped around his, so warm and dry, and the right hand rested just below his shoulder blade, where his heart beat. He was so excited. It was no wonder he lost track of everything.   
"Hiroshi, calm down. Let's try again."  
"Right," Daisuke agreed. He jumped to his feet.  
"Okay, closed position. You have to relax but at the same time don't slump on me and don't let you hands go slack. I lead, you follow. Don't forget the rhythm. When I lean towards you, start with your right foot backwards. You have to trust me in every motion," Ken said. "On the count of one. One – "  
_Crash_. Daisuke's right leg got tangled in with his left and he fell down on Ken. Ken looked up at him with wide eyes.   
"Hurts, Dai," he whispered. Hiroshi jerked Daisuke into the standing position. The auburn-haired was far from pleased. The grip of Hiroshi's hand was sickening; and all Daisuke wanted was to comfort Ken and cling to Ken, who was wincing and rubbing his elbow and giving not a damn that his best friend was treated with such unkindness!  
"Klutz, d'ya want to kill Ken or what?" Hiroshi exclaimed.  
"It was an accident," the clumsy boy apologized to Ken breathlessly.   
"It happens. You can't be good in everything. Forget about waltz," Junpei said. "You're good in hip hop."  
"It shouldn't be happening to us!" Hiroshi yelled. He was suddenly angry and everyone went fearfully quiet. "How are we supposed to dance in the Game when all he can do is hip hop?!" he spat on the ground. Daisuke made a face secretly. "And lousy hip hop too!"   
"Hey!" Daisuke threw a fist at him.   
"Well, there is tango, rock'n'roll, samba…"  
"Rumba, salsa, swing – but we'll better not practice it or Ken will end up with his scull fractured," Shuichiro piped in. He and Junpei shared a grin.   
"Hey no problem," Ken said smoothly. "I'll teach him waltz." Something in those violet eyes made Daisuke shiver as if a small snow storm built over his head. "Tomorrow at your place, and every day if needed. Okay with you, Daisuke?"   
The auburn-haired only nodded. He thought Ken sounded threatening. 

Next day, for Ken didn't want any delay, Daisuke's private lessons started. Jun was puzzled: Daisuke would literary waltz through the apartment from morning till night, all week. She thought he'd gone nuts.  
It was first time in four years that Ken appeared in his room. Something definitely changed here: for a thing, it was much cleaner.   
"You want err… water or something?" the host offered, his voice quavering.  
"No, thanks," the indigo-haired looked around. "Let's dance?"  
"Ah, sure."  
His dancing teacher pulled him close and placed a hand on his shoulder blade, he took the other hand in his firm palm. His body heat knocked the air out of his lungs. Daisuke's fingers twitched.  
"Relax," Ken murmured. He resolved to ignore the blush on his partner's face.  
"I wish I could," he muttered in embarrassment.  
"Dai, butt-swinging in pair like rumba is even more difficult," Ken pointed out. "Don't be afraid."  
"Who's afraid…" he answered weakly. "It's more… complex than that." Daisuke swallowed painfully. How could he explain Ken about his obsessive deja vu: that he wanted to kiss him like that first night in the park and instead, froze like a statue? The problem was that it would happen again and again according to this pattern and naturally he couldn't do anything about the dance then.  
"Shall we switch positions?"  
"What?!" his brown eyes went wide. It sounded so … sassy.   
"Well, this one is Parallel position. Then there's Open and Cuddle."  
"Cuddle?!" Daisuke wondered if Ken intentionally makes him feel light in the head.  
"Like this."  
Ken swiveled around in his arms so that his back was pressed to Daisuke's stomach, and turned his head to face Daisuke over his shoulder. "I like it much better," Ken said. "Simply follow my step. That's shadow walk."  
"I like it much better too," Daisuke nodded on the verge of fainting. He took Ken's right and left hand in his respectively. "What's this position again?"  
"Lindy Cuddle."  
"Cool."  
During his lessons, he worshipped him: he hung on his every word, he followed him with his eyes wherever Ken went. He was so in love with him it hurt. But Ken was obviously growing distant every time Daisuke failed him; his violet eyes became cold and unforgiving, and Daisuke was afraid.   
"I'll try harder, Ken," he promised. "I'll do anything for you…"  
Finally, the gang arranged a waltz exam for him – and he passed.   
"Well, good," said Hiroshi sternly. "You _can_ dance. Congrats."  
Grinning from ear to ear, Daisuke hugged Ken, since he still held him in his arms in that Lindy Cuddle position he admired so much, while Junpei and Shuichiro broke into a victory dance.  
The redhead wanted to know if Ken appreciated his effort but his eyes stayed cold.   
"Too bad it took you a whole week to learn a simple waltz," Hiroshi said dryly. "The Game starts in nine weeks. Lessee, maybe you'll manage to learn tango and rumba. Pity there's no time for break dance, so you'll just stick around on the scene and pretend you're a scarecrow. _Okay_ with you?"  
It made him furious. Ken stepped out of his arms stiffly and murmured, "We'll better start with tango the sooner the better. And I have to think on simplifying the Dance." 

Days grew colder. It was almost the end of September. Autumn set the Park afire.   
Daisuke was wading through the falling crackling leaves in lost alleys, heading for Schwarz's hiding place. His school bag dangled from his shoulders, packed with homework and tests.  
He crossed the tricky terrain of overgrown bushes and slipped into the terrace. Music was playing. Ken was dancing.   
Daisuke dumped the bag in the corner and leant on the wall to watch.  
"Come here, Daisuke, I'll show you something."  
Daisuke warily approached his smiling friend. He hoped it wasn't another dance, but he hoped in vain.   
"You ever seen tango?"   
"Damn it," the auburn-haired boy muttered. "Can't we talk of anything else besides this Dance?!"  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked icily.   
"I mean that I don't feel that we are anymore friends!"  
"I thought you wanted to be more than that?" Ken said calmly. Daisuke weakly blushed at the idea.   
"For that something's got to be done, right?" he said. "Like getting to know each other?" his ears were burning by now. "But if you think I don't deserve you – and that's the impression I get – why don't you tell me so straight away?"  
The black-haired boy stared it him, "I do like you."   
"Maybe you'll show it to me?" Daisuke ventured. He had no idea where he plucked up enough courage to suggest that!   
"Like – kissing?" Ken smirked. Daisuke realized they were standing nose to nose now.   
"Well… yes," he said faintly. Ken tilted his head, earring in his ear dangling, and moved closer as if intending to really kiss him. Daisuke's heart seemed to fill his chest leaving no air in his lungs. And he realized he couldn't do it. It just wasn't supposed to happen as simple as that!  
"What's the problem, Daisuke?" Ken murmured. "You don't want to?"  
"It's… not the problem." Okay, I never kissed anyone. I'm very nervous about the whole situation. And I don't understand how he can be so calm at a time like this! What if this is just a game for him and he isn't serious about it?  
Daisuke took a breath, "But what happens after?"  
Ken moved away from him, and it made the boy almost groan in disappointment.   
"Either you kiss me or we start dancing – I've got no time for pointless discussions," the genius said.   
"No!" he protested. "Not dancing again!"  
"You've had enough? You want out?"  
"No, but…"  
The rap ended and another song started. Something lively and exotic, maybe Turkish. Ken crossed the terrace and hurriedly hit the stop button. There was a rustle of leaves behind him.  
"Why not letting us hear that lovely song, Ken?" came a cheeky voice from the entrance and it gained menace. "That's your Game song, isn't it? Put it on."  
Three young boys stepped into the terrace wearing over-confident smiles on their faces, too insolent for his liking. Ken sharply turned. They were dancers: Daisuke guessed it from a certain springy way they walked. And they were most certainly another gang.   
Opponents.

tsuzuku...

a/n Wai!! 


	5. chapter five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. This fanfic has song lyrics of Bloodhound Gang (Right Turn Clyde) and Queen (Killer Queen). I don't own them either. If you're offended by the -ing language I don't recommend you read this chapter. 

I know I'm late with this chapter. Gomen! But see it wasn't easy rewriting it for three times. nod nod My darling beta had so much patience to read it and comment on it! 

Now to your great reviews!!!  
Yes, **Moonlit Eyes** I reserve the right for cliffhangers.. Any fanart? nudge nudge Please, enjoy this chapter.   
**syenite** Daiken-ness it is. I love fanservice myself. 0  
**Nine** you're a genius. I'll write more about Ken's emotions. But you're completely right anyway.   
**Blue Eyed Angel** I can't believe I updated it... Thanks for the encouragement!  
**babydragon** I hope you like this one...  
**Another-world** THANK YOU!!!  
**ivgie** It was a long wait I know. I feel bad. But I'm still here!! 

**The Dance: Chapter 5 **  
**by Wormmonsoul**

Daisuke heard a lot about opponent gangs. Hiroshi simply loved to bitch about them. There were lots of them out there - Crackers the present champions of the Game, Soma, Delta, Limbo... but Daisuke had never seen them. Until now.  
Hiroshi sickened him by repeating that he should watch his back on his way to the Terrace. There were spies, he said, who want to steal our dance. There were guys who didn't want us to take part in the Game.   
Daisuke never told him that he was one of these guys.  
He took a good measure of the opponents. There were three big guys. The first one was very tall and had a look about himself as if this terrace and the whole world belonged to him. I would punch this one first, Daisuke decided.  
The second had swift curious black eyes and that was the only remarkable thing about him. The last one was a silent type but dressed with style, and he stood out as the mastermind of the gang.  
Okay, now what? Daisuke thought.  
Ken moved past him and swiftly took the CD out of the stereo and pushed it into the baggy pocket of his sweatshirt.   
"Get the hell outta here," Ken said.  
"Is that the way to greet the winners of the Game, huh?" said the tallest guy with a huge ego in his eyes.   
"Fuck you. This is Schwarz territory," Ken said.  
"We can go anywhere we want to, _bitch_," said the guy. "We won the Game."  
Daisuke felt hot in the face. He said it to Ken! This guy is in for a lot of trouble...  
"You didn't win the fucking Game, Demo," Ken said coolly. "So, damn you better fuck off, Mr. Fucking Nobody."  
Daisuke grew uncomfortable. He wasn't used to that Ken. Ken was supposed to be polite.   
The tallest guy was far from pleased. His name was Demo.. So he was the one who stole the dance from Schwarz and went over to another gang! Daisuke took the fact that this guy had been dancing with Ken like a personal insult.  
_So they are Crackers, huh?_  
"Shut up, bitch," Demo said.   
"Anything else you fucking want?" Ken grinned. "My fucking dance? The stick in your ass is so fucking big you don't remember how to fucking _dance_?!"  
"We're not interested in stealing anything from you. What can we take from the poor?" the tallest guy turned to his companions for support. "We want to take a look at your new partner. Junpei told us he was good."  
"Junpei?!" Daisuke shouted. "Why?"  
"Fucking bastard Junpei," Ken muttered.   
Suddenly Daisuke was getting all the attention. He swallowed painfully.   
"Hello, what do we have here?" said the black-eyed guy, studying Daisuke from head to foot. "What a pretty slave he'd make. Is he yours?" he turned to Ken. "Can I win him?"  
Daisuke's jaw dropped.  
"Tao!" his companions hissed.   
Tao walked over and pinched Daisuke's shoulder. Next moment Daisuke was holding the collar of his t-shirt and shaking him viciously.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"   
Ken sprang to his friend and tried to pry Daisuke's hands from Tao who was really stunned by this sudden outburst. Finally Ken pushed Daisuke away. Demo and the third guy went to check if their friend was alright.   
"I'm not anyone's!" Daisuke shouted furiously. "I'm not a slave. Right, Ken?" he stopped when he saw that Ken was angry at him. "I'm not a slave?" he asked hopefully.   
Suddenly he didn't know what to do. There was something that Ken wasn't telling him.   
_Hell, I don't know what's going on... Why am I doing this then? Daisuke thought. For Schwarz? For Ken? For myself? Why am I getting myself in this awful mess – I don't even know how to dance!_  
When the gang got together, he always felt like the fifth wheel. Well, probably not the fifth but rather the seventy-hundred sixty-one and a half.. Was it disappointment that just cut across his heart? Anger? A bitter feeling, a you-are-a-miserable-sort-of-a-creature feeling settled in his chest, and the evil remarks from the enemy gang didn't help it go away.  
"Don't be stupid, you're not a slave," Ken said. "If you lose in a challenge then you become a slave. You didn't even have any challenges."  
His voice was so cold. How can Ken be so cold to him? Of course, they can't go back to the time when they were the best buddies on this side of the planet, but it seemed that Ken considered Daisuke as just another member of his gang. It hurt because Daisuke was so much in love with him.   
"Then I want to challenge you!" Tao said. "I love virgins!"  
"Hey you, what did you call me!" Daisuke started angrily. "If you want to fight, go on, I'll knock you out!!" He moved with clenched fists to the black-eyed guy but Ken stepped in between them and threw Daisuke back.   
"This is not a challenge to fight. This is a challenge to the dance. Don't get your ass involved, Dai," the indigo-haired muttered. But Daisuke was feeling heroic so he gave them a finger. The trio exchanged dark looks and turned to him with faces that meant business.   
"Look, Ken, I have a strong suspicion this guy wants to get his ass involved," Tao said. "Lemme give him a taste of it. I want to see what he's made of, if you really want to list him in for the Game. As your partner."   
The last word was said with a nasty snort. Demo sniggered and the third guy gave a throaty laugh.   
"Yeah... How d'ya like it, Ken?" Demo said. "You have no chance, you'd better give up before you make the whole world laugh at you. Dancing in a pair is shitty. If you have any good sense in your nut you'd quit the losers from Schwarz like I did. Nobody ever won the Game with a paired dance..."  
"Go suck your dick and shut up," Ken said.  
"Watch your shitty mouth! When we win the Game you'll be so fucking sorry!"  
That was when Daisuke sprang forward again, intending to deal a good blow to Demo's head. Ken caught his wrist and jerked him backwards. Daisuke had never realized Ken had the strength to do that. Gee, today Ken was full of surprises...  
"Well, first you have to win the damned Game! And if you ask me, I'll bet my life Ken's gonna do that!!" Daisuke shouted. "Do you think we can't win this dance? It's a piece of cake!"  
Demo gave Daisuke a smirk.  
"Whassis name again? _Die?_ Boo, scary.. That sissy here can't dance for the life of him!"  
Ken pressed his lips together so thin that they became white. He was going to do something scary.   
"You bet I can! I'll do that challenge!"  
"Dai, back off, I said!" Ken hissed angrily. But damn, Daisuke was mad now. It was too late to stop. With some grim satisfaction he thought that Ken should have explained everything before he signed him up as a dancer. Right now Daisuke was going to show him that he was a breathing, talking human being with feelings, not a Walkman in his hands that he could turn on and off whenever he wanted. (The 'on' part was right though.)  
He turned to Ken.  
"Look, you wanted me here. It's always 'Game here and Game there', and I'm just Spaghetti Legs, right? To hell with it," the mahogany-haired said stubbornly. "I don't know what kinda shit you got yourself into this time, but I'll help you out. Trust me, k? Okay?! Because I... I don't want to lose you again," he whispered. Ken listened to him with a stubborn frown then he gave up, shrugged his shoulders and leant on the wall like he wasn't there at all. "You're on!" Daisuke called to Tao.  
The black-eyed guy was all happiness now.  
"Hey Tao," Ken called. "This fucking challenge is not for real. You won't take Dai from me." Then there was a maniacal grin on his face. "Or else I'll be dancing with you until your fucking bones break."  
"Deal," Tao grinned.  
Everything swiftly changed around them. A fight was in the air and it tasted salty, like blood.   
Suddenly Ken pulled Daisuke close by the elbow and whispered into his ear. "I explain. You were challenged. You dance when he stops. No rules here. Don't fuckin' copy his moves. Show him that you can fuckin' move. Watch him and learn – the bastard is a good dancer, but you're damn good too."  
His words washed over Daisuke's ear like a kiss, and the boy gulped, feeling tingles on his cheek.  
"Wish you luck," Ken whispered.  
Daisuke was left alone with Tao in the middle of the terrace.   
The song was a mix of hip hop, funk and what not. Good. He didn't have much choice in dances, only hip hop and waltz. He gave a nervous laugh.  
Tao, grinning, circled the opponent and Daisuke glared at him, waiting for his first move. It would be so much easier if it was just a fight. The problem would be solved with a few of punches. But no, it had to be more complex than that. Complexity was a story of his life. When he was eleven, he had to fight with a mad dictator, then with an army of flame-throwing monsters from the digital world, then he fell in love with that mad dictator and now this… What has he done in his past life to deserve this?! 

_Times New Roman you know the type  
Calling me Public Enemy, but don't believe the hype_

The wooden floor gave a soft moan when Tao sprang into dance. The guy danced faster and faster as if there was some device in his body that made him spin and jump with music. Daisuke knew a professional when he saw one. But so what? Ken said move. Daisuke slid into movement. 

_Know what I think? I think you might be Darwin's missing link  
Get all bent out of shape when the heat is on just like a Shrinky Dink_

Anyway, Shuichiro and Junpei thought he was a great dancer, even though they thought he was a great asshole too. He glanced at Ken and the boy nodded to him. 

_Bet I can take a hint better than I can take a hit  
Completely incompatible though I'm a pussy and you're a dick_

Tao, he thought, you're going to be sorry you challenged me. Oh yes, he loved the aggressive rhythm of that song. It resonated with his feelings towards the swaying dancer before him. 

_How can you hold a grudge when you can't even hold a job?  
Should have known butter but you're not corn on the cob  
I choose to use a song for a weapon not a sword struck a chord  
If I wanted to see stars I'll watch the "Academy Awards"_

Daisuke felt as if the muscles of his body were the extension of the melody. He closed his eyes. Perfect rhythm. He was one with the music. It was an overwhelming feeling. That's how the real dancer must feel, not those who know better moves but those who have music pulsing through them like blood. All of a sudden the music changed and he hesitated. 

_All in all, you're just another dick with no balls_

Tao went down and started to swivel on his hands and on his back and Daisuke could only stand there and gape. He heard Ken hiss, move! but he knew he couldn't do it.   
Tao sprang up and smirked at him.   
There was the sound of running feet at the entrance and Hiroshi with the rest of the Schwarz rushed onto the scene.  
"What the hell?!" Hiroshi demanded.   
"It's a challenge!" the silent guy said. Shuichiro angrily spat on the ground. 

_Mama said talk this out and resolve  
Don't wanna be involved so gimme a call when you evolve  
Doggy paddle to the shallow end of the gene pool  
Half with it half wit half finished high school_

I've got to be careful with that jackass, Daisuke thought. How Tao could pull such a stunt with only his hands, spinning like a merry-go-round and all that...? Maybe, Daisuke thought while his body was relaxing before another round of whirling and stomping, Ken will teach me. 

_No sorry I'm a lover not a fighter commit your crime  
I'll be glad to do your girlfriend, I'll be glad that you do time_

He danced furiously. Every movement like a strike at the opponent.  
_I'll win the Game for Ken. Never I will let anyone take Ken away from me! _  
Snap. 

_All in all you're just another dick with no balls_

Damn it, it happened again! He didn't know how to dance to this music. Tao launched into the break dance, leaving Daisuke stand, panting, watching it with bleary eyes. Tao was showing off now that he knew Daisuke couldn't dance break.  
_Damn it.. Someday, I'll dance even better..._

_Riiiiiiiiiiight tuuuuuuuuuuuurn Clyyyyyyyyyyyde_

It was shameful to stand and gape and unable to move to the music that wouldn't end…  
Then it was over.   
Daisuke found a wall and leant against it. This dance took all of his strength. But he still could send death glares at the opponents, and so he did.  
"I LIKE HIM!" Tao exclaimed and pointed at Daisuke. "See you at the Game. Let's go boys."  
"Yeah, we don't want to stay around Hiroshi!" smirked the silent guy. The Schwarz leader went red with anger but surprisingly enough said nothing.  
When Tao was passing Daisuke he whispered, "After the Game, pretty boy, you're mine. Go to Ken for explanation." He winked and said to Ken, "Pity you have no chance, Ken! The Game is ours!"  
They went away. The Schwarz looked after them into the dark.  
"Stupid jerks," Shuichiro spat on the ground.  
"They're right, we have no chance," Hiroshi said and kicked the wall.  
Suddenly Ken grabbed Junpei by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.  
"You sold Dai to Crackers! How did they fuckin' return the favour - blew your dick till you fuckin' screamed?!"  
"Hey, Ken! Easy!"   
Hiroshi and Junpei managed to tear the genius from the whimpering guy.  
"Lemme fuckin' go!" Ken shouted. "You bitch Hiroshi! What's up with the fuckin' pessimistic attitude? You're supposed to cheer me up, for fuck's sake! I'm gonna win this Game for you fuckers and you can't even keep Dai away from all that shit?!"  
Daisuke watched it in shock. Junpei burst out crying.  
"I swear I didn't tell 'em anything! I only said we're gonna show up at Challenges cuz things're going smooth in our gang! I swear!.."  
"Ah shut the fuck up," Ken grabbed his backpack. "We don't have any choice. Now we HAVE TO show up at the fuckin' Challenges, you asshole!" He turned to Daisuke, "Get the fuck up and move out."  
Daisuke was still heavily panting on the floor. He was proud of himself. He won! Or, at least, he didn't lose. It was his moment of glory.  
But Ken's words were like a bucket of cold water.   
"Ken!" he hissed.  
"Quit lying around, let's go!" the indigo-haired boy started walking away.  
"Huh?" Daisuke couldn't understand him. Where are the congratulations? The flowers? No 'well done' or 'good job'? Nothing?   
"Hey wait up, Ken!" the boy sprang up and followed Ken out into the buzzing night. "Hey, Ken!"  
At that time of the night the Park was empty. It gave him creeps. Ken was marching ahead, smashing away the moths. Daisuke caught his arm and turned him sharply, still breathless and wild from the battle in the terrace. The other boy was already calm.   
"What's got into you, Ken?"  
"Nothing. Sorry. I'm sorry that I brought you into this, Daisuke."  
Daisuke let his bag slip from his shoulder and pulled Ken close into a hug. His heart was beating wildly. Sure, Ken said awful things to him but it must not affect their friendship... Daisuke suddenly realised that Ken might get him wrong about this hugging in the empty park and stepped away.  
"I don't want to hear that. I want my explanations, Ken. I really want to know what's happening here."  
"Alright," Ken said. "Over there?" He gestured to the deserted playground.  
They threw their bags at the foot of the pole and Ken fell tiredly on the swing. Daisuke fell down on the same swing, with his back to Ken. The boy traced the shadows of the chains on the sand with his foot. The moon was behind him.  
"It's pretty serious, isn't it?" Daisuke said after a pause. "Your gang's business?"   
"Yeah... It's really just a game.. until..."  
"Until?" Daisuke shivered with cold. Ken pushed with his leg on the ground and the swings started to sway.  
"Lemme tell you a story... There was a guy who liked to hang around street dancers. One day they said they would teach him to dance. So he joined their gang. They made him go to the Challenges and when he failed against their leader they made him a slave. You don't want to be a slave, Daisuke, trust me. His master was a real asshole. I mean he raped that boy and beat him. And he couldn't escape because everyone knew that he was his slave. Once you become a slave, there is no way back."  
Daisuke froze. The moonlight and silence carried Ken's voice far away, and it reminded him of creepy stories told by the fire in the camp.   
"What then?" he asked. His breath caught in his throat as an awful supposition hit him.  
"That guy never stopped being a slave after that. He just passed from one master to another. I think he's just got unlucky but it happens, you know. End of the story," Ken said casually.  
"Was that guy you?" Daisuke asked.   
He felt Ken's back strain.   
Then there was laughter. Loud unstoppable infectious laughter that was so rare of Ken. It rang all over the playground. For some reason, Daisuke knew he had been extremely silly.   
"Oh fuck, Dai," Ken nearly slipped to the ground but caught the chain with his hand. "I was talking about JUNPEI!!! Bwahahaha!!! For fuck's sake, Dai! Me?! A slave! Ha ha ha ha ha!.. Never!"  
"Cut it out, Ken!"  
"I was haha... was trying to make a point... it's dangerous to take part in the Challenges haha... And, seriously, it's the same on the Game. The winner gets it all. So if the Crackers win... " Ken finished grimly. "They'll have a field day with us. That's why we're all so wind up about it."   
"Oh," Daisuke said. He sort of got what Ken implied and sort of didn't.   
"So, are you ready to throw everything in the game, Daisuke?" Ken asked quietly.   
It was late to step down anyway. Daisuke shivered. For some reason, the memory of the Digital world came up. It sure wasn't easy to fight against heavy-armoured and potentially crazy digimon, but they managed to win. They proved to be stronger that their own fear of losing. It was kind of a similar situation now, wasn't it?  
"Yeah..." the boy sighed. "But we have to win, Ken. What are our chances?"  
"First. The situation is bad. You're not ready for Challenges. No hard feelings, k?"   
Ken got off from the swing and stood before Daisuke, holding the chains with his hands. Moonlight played in his eyes and in his earring. "There are two rules in the Game," he grinned. "Slaves can't take part in it. And. You can do anything as long as it doesn't personally involve the others. Like I said before, Junpei doesn't meet the requirements. And Hiroshi is an idiot. He was the only one who broke the second rule of the Game and got banned."  
Daisuke held up his hand. "A question! Who is Junpei's master now?"  
"Hiroshi," Ken laughed as Daisuke's eyes bulged out. "Don't worry, he's a good master."  
For a moment they fell silent.   
Ken pushed himself up and landed his knees on the swing on both sides of Daisuke. He sat down in his lap. Daisuke looked up to Ken's face framed with the indigo wave of hair swaying in the wind. He had no idea what Ken expected him to do.   
"Why was Hiroshi banned?" Daisuke pushed the swing and it squeaked and moved.  
"The Game is where they do all the crazy stuff - sex, drugs, liquor. You can find anything there, all kinds of people. Sure everyone dances. Those who have the privilege, dance on the scene. Like we will have to do. According to the rule, you can't take cameras with you. It's to avoid publicity. Imagine the photos land in the hands of cops." Ken sighed. "Hiroshi went and taped it all. Cuz he wanted to tape his beloved Kami's dance. Then he showed it to some people. The idiot. When other gangs got to know about it... let's just say, he was lucky to stay in one piece. He hid the tape, by the way. Nobody knows where it is."  
Daisuke tried to listen to Ken but he got distracted by wrong thoughts. They were absolutely alone in this playground, and it seemed in the whole world. They were free to do anything. Daisuke put one arm around Ken's waist and pushed the swing into motion again. It felt crazy.   
"He pulled some strings, so they let Schwarz in the Game. But they gave us the paired dance. And there was only me and Demo available in the Schwarz then..."  
"How did you get into dancing, Ken?"   
The boy shrugged.   
"Two years ago. I had depression. I missed Digital world and Wormmon..."  
Daisuke felt the urge to hold Ken tight and make the despair in his voice go away. He knew what it was like to say goodbye to his partner. It felt so empty sometimes. Until he met Ken he felt so empty...  
"So I... you won't believe it, Daisuke."  
"I will." _I'll believe anything you say._   
Ken smiled. "I went to ballet school."   
It was the second time in five minutes that Daisuke's eyes were bulging out. Ken smacked him lightly on the chest. "Hey! Dancing helps relieve depression!"  
"I dunno," the brown-haired rolled his eyes. "I know sex helps." Then he bit his tongue. Ken would think that his friend was a perfect pervert.  
"What a load of knowledge, hmm..." Ken whispered by his ear. "Anyway. Sex was out of the question cuz I was 13."  
"I get your point," Daisuke said weakly.   
"I met Hiroshi when he came to pick his sister and then I met him in the street, dancing hip hop. I asked him to teach me. I suppose I was talented. And then I was in Schwarz and we got the dance. Demo joined later. Bastard. I got everything ready - the choreography, the music for the Game. He sold it to Crackers and they took him in. He wanted me to quit Schwarz too but I told him to go to hell."   
"We have neither dancers nor dance and it's less than three months before the Game. Any more problems?" Daisuke murmured.  
"There is. If only we didn't get this damned paired dance! The Game is all individual dances. But every time some gang has to stage a group dance and a paired dance. By the way, Crackers are doing the group dance. Paired dance is the worst. You have to maintain body contact, to coordinate the moves with your partner, to pay great deal of attention to your partner, to be one with him... Nobody likes paired dances."  
Daisuke felt his face glow with the words 'body contact'. With Ken.   
"I like them already," Daisuke smiled. Ken laughed. "Pervert!"  
"I know."  
"Anyway, next problem is this. Since when Kami won the Game two years ago, it is a fashion among the gangs to dance break and hip hop. Hip hop in pair is risky. That's why Demo is cracking stupid jokes about it. But I have it all figured out. You and I CAN dance hip hop and we can do it together. See, Daisuke? We'll win," Ken smiled. "There are some moves from tango, samba and rock'n'roll in our dance. You can learn break from Hiroshi. If we work hard, we'll do it."  
Daisuke pushed the swing. He was getting dizzy. It was late and cold and he didn't want to go home! Anything but home! He would love to stay all night in the Park holding Ken in his arms just like now. This would be the perfect time to kiss him... Daisuke shook his head.  
"More problems?"  
"There are, but we'll deal with them later. There are two good things though."  
"Huh?"  
Ken gave a smile. "I have you. One. And two: Shuichiro is a DJ for this Game."  
"Cool." Daisuke caught Ken's eye and his skin crawled from pleasure.   
_He needs me. He said it himself. And he doesn't mind my arm over his waist and he doesn't make big fuzz out of sitting on my lap. We're talking as if we were never apart. He behaves like we're more than friends. It gives me a very nice feeling..._  
"Actually there are two DJs - Shuichiro from Schwarz, and Dusty from Crackers. Which is kinda bad and good at the same time." Ken let go of the chains and locked his arms around Daisuke's waist. The boy gulped.   
_What does he want me to do?!_  
"Another question?"  
"Fire away."  
"Who's Kami?" Kami meant God. It was the second time Ken said this name tonight.  
"Oh that..." Ken grinned. "He's that legend everybody is so crazy about, including Hiroshi."  
"Hiroshi's beloved? The legendary dancer? Will we meet him in person?"  
"Nope. He's not dancing anymore. Nobody knows where he's gone to. Daisuke," Ken leant his face closer. "We'll win. We won in the Digital world, remember? And it wasn't easy. We can become heroes again. Do you remember what it was like? This feeling, when you win - even if nobody knows about it - as if the whole world belongs to you alone. It's just the same in the real world. We'll become legends ourselves."  
For a moment, Daisuke was back to the Digital World from four years ago. The group of the Chosen Children against the most artful and powerful digimon. And when it was over and they won against all odds, there was a feeling of relief and happiness... You could take the whole world in your palm and do anything. You felt like God. Daisuke nodded.  
"Sure we will..." Their lips were so close that their breaths mingled.   
_I think he wants it too… to kiss me…_  
"You were great tonight..." Ken's words blew into his mouth. Feeling a pleasant vertigo, Daisuke pulled Ken to him and kissed his lips. They closed their eyes. They stayed like that for some time and Daisuke couldn't - simply couldn't - believe that he had done it. Ken's lips were so soft that he wanted to run his tongue over them just to know that he was still kissing him. When they parted, they were breathless.  
Ken smiled down on him.   
"So..." he whispered. "That was the famous Motomiya's kiss?"  
"Not so famous. It was my first," Daisuke answered weakly. He wondered if Ken was disappointed. He must be. It sure wasn't anything spectacular. Kids kiss like that, honestly... Why were his hands shaking?  
There was a long moment of silence. Ken licked his lips and cocked his head. "Want to know how my famous kiss tastes?"   
After a tentative nod, Ken leant forward. There was a gleam in his eyes that said, 'hang on tight there'. He caught his lips with his open mouth, pushed his tongue in-between his teeth and proceeded to suck his breath out of his throat. Tantalisingly slow. His tongue curled around Daisuke's own. Soon every cell of Daisuke's body was on fire. Ken licked the boy's lips and leant back to watch the reaction.   
Daisuke sat very still. He knew he was supposed to say something but he couldn't make himself speak.  
He didn't want to even think. He didn't want to think when and where Ken learnt to kiss like that. He didn't want to think what was happening to his blood pressure and specially about some of his body parts. He didn't want to think how stupid and inexperienced his own kiss was to Ken and what a dork he seemed to his beautiful genius.  
"Hey," Ken said softly. His violet eyes betrayed his confusion. Daisuke stayed silent. Too many emotions rushed to his head.  
"Daisuke?" Ken asked worriedly. "Did I shock you that much?"  
"I'm alright," Daisuke said levelly. "No, really, I'm okay. I just realized how much I actually like you and how great it would have been if you…" he stopped.  
_If you showed me that you like me back. I can only hope…_  
"Arara…" Ken covered Daisuke's hand with his. "I shouldn't have kissed you. You'd think I tried to scare you."  
"No!" Daisuke protested. "I loved every second of it! I want to do it more often!"  
Ken smiled and pulled him to his feet.  
"Come on then."  
"Where?" Daisuke panicked.  
"Let's go shopping," he grinned and pulled the brown-haired boy to the exit. 

They were heading in the direction of the shopping area. Daisuke walked beside Ken, stealing glances at him. And grinning like an idiot to himself.   
It was so good to realise that their relationship moved to a new level. But at the same time it was scary.   
The streets were crowded, the lights were on and as they walked into the mall, they were surrounded by animated talks and happy couples on every square meter of the floor. Ken was sliding through the crowd like a knife. He looked like a bad boy on a night out - black flowing trousers and black hoodie over a white tight t-shirt. People stopped and followed him with their eyes. Nobody would know that he was the Ichijouji genius from TV.   
They entered the clothes department. The air-conditioning was on, there were few people here and the Killer Queen was playing in the background. 

_She keeps Moet&Chandon in her pretty cabinet  
'Let them eat cake' she says, just like Marie Antoinette  
A built in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy   
And anytime an invitation you can decline   
Caviar and cigarettes well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice _

There were still many questions on his mind. Ken moved his hand over the clothes' racks and pulled a black t-shirt to have a closer look. 

_She's a killer queen gunpowder gelatine, dynamite with a lazer beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind... (anytime)   
Recommended at the price Insatiable an appetite (wanna try?)_

"A question!"   
"Hmm?" Ken said.  
"Who are our enemies?"  
"Crackers," Ken said at once. "Practically, everyone. We don't have friends first because of Hiroshi's reputation, second because there are no friends in the Game." 

_To avoid complications, she never kept the same address   
In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness   
Met a man from China went down to Geisha Minah   
Then again incidentally if you're that way inclined   
Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally)   
For cars she couldn't care less, fastidious and precise_

"Why do you want so much to take part in this Game?"  
Ken frowned.  
"Call it Ichijouji's ambition, if you will." Then he looked up at Daisuke and smiled. "It smells of danger and of risk. When I first heard about it, I knew I will get into the Game no matter what. And I'll win it. Sounds nuts to you?"  
"I think this is too risky. Especially, this slave thing."  
Ken shrugged.   
"Yeah... but that's the beauty of it. I love challenges. They make me feel alive." Ken grabbed several t-shirts and went over to the racks with suspiciously looking trousers. Daisuke followed with caution. "I'm sick of my good boy image. I'm sick of the good life my parents and teachers offer me. They would be horrified if they saw me like this." Ken chuckled. "Maybe I'm just a difficult child."  
He threw a pair of trousers over his hand and gestured towards the dressing room.   
"Besides, you like me that way," he smiled with a twinkle in his violet eyes. "Right?"  
"Right."   
Daisuke blushed. _Hell, why do I have to blush like a ten year old? But I know why. I never realised before but now that I think about it, nobody took me seriously when I was in love. Except for Ken._   
Ken slapped his back nonchalantly.  
"Quit spacing out. It's time you worked on your image." And he handed Daisuke the clothes.  
"For me?!"  
"Sure. From now on you are a new person. I want you to bring out your bad side and act on it."  
They marched to the stalls and Daisuke got into one. He looked at the clothes. Everything Ken said sounded problematic. New person, bad side, new image... it was scary. But fun!   
He changed quickly and stepped out of the room. Ken had an immaculate taste for clothes. Black baggy trousers were sitting low on his hips and reached down to his mid-shins, where the clasps tanged. Daisuke didn't bother to clasp them. A simple black singlet was hugging his ribs like second skin. The bottom rim of it stopped just above his bellybutton. Ken bit his lip not to smile too wickedly. Under his scrutiny Daisuke felt uncomfortably hot.   
"Good," Ken murmured. He handed him a black spiderweb tunic and told to put it on top.  
"Black again?" Daisuke asked.  
"Schwarz means 'black'," he said and ran his hand appreciatingly over his chest. "That's the symbol of our gang. Black."  
Ken's hand slipped to his stomach. It was a shock to Daisuke.  
"You'll be wearing this for Challenges," he concluded.   
"But it's too expensive!" Daisuke said. "I have no money!"  
"Don't worry." Next moment Ken was holding him and whispering into his ear. "We'll steal it."  
"What?!"   
"Nobody's looking," Ken said and started nuzzling Daisuke's neck. Then he pushed him into the stall and closed the door with his foot. "Kiss me," he said.  
"K-k-kiss?"  
"Do it NOW!" Ken pulled Daisuke down on the floor and climbed on him. His hands meddled with his tunic and slipped under it.   
What is he doing?! Daisuke panicked. And frenched him. Ah, it was really sweet when Ken responded. The two of them were tangled on the floor, making out, and Daisuke was in heaven.   
Then Ken reached out and grabbed Daisuke's clothes from the shelf and began stuffing them into his bag.   
"Daisuke," he panted into his collarbone. "I'm going to get you some boots. Listen, you walk out of the shop on the underground floor. There are usually few officers down there." Ken slipped his hands into his trousers and Daisuke's eyes grew large but then Ken found the magnet there and pulled it off with some device. "I took off the labels and magnets so you'll be alright. Put your jacket on. Go to the WC in the Park, got me? I'll be right behind you."   
"How come you have this thingy to pull magnets?!!" Daisuke whispered viciously.  
"I borrowed it at the cash," Ken winked.  
"Ken, are you mad?!"   
Instead of answering Ken frenched him again.  
"If you get to the Park I'll kiss you again," he promised. "See ya, baby!" Ken got off him and went out of the dressing room. He took his bag with him. For a whole minute Daisuke was too stunned to get up from the floor, but when he woke up he realised that Ken took his old clothes with him. He had no choice.   
_Ken, you bastard._  
_Stealing is bad. Stealing is bad. Stealing is bad. If you get caught they'll call your parents and even if you're too young to go to jail, you'll get punished anyway. _  
_Holy shit!_  
Ears burning, Daisuke quickly moved to the underground floor. He cringed at the sight of the police officer standing at the exit. He stopped at the machine selling drinks and pretended to be choosing something until the officer moved away from the exit to the cash register.   
Daisuke almost ran out of the door. It didn't ring. He shot off towards the Park, maneuvering around the cars and cursing Ken and everything else.   
Then his nerves kicked in. What if Ken got caught? What if they call HIS parents? That would be the end of the world for Ken.   
He ran full speed into the WC and there was Ken sitting with his back to the mirror near the sink, grinning at him.  
"What took you so long?" He laughed when he saw the state Daisuke was in. "Come on, get the boots on!"  
"Ken, I'm gonna kill you!" Daisuke hissed.  
"I know."  
"You KNOW!! This is against law! You can get caught! Besides, it's immoral! People who work in this shop will suffer! When I think about it, I can't even WEAR these clothes!!"  
"It'll be a waste if you threw them away." Ken shrugged.  
"Is this the way you do things now?! Stealing clothes?!"  
"It's no big deal."  
Seeing that arguing with Ken wouldn't get him anywhere, Daisuke complied and put on the new boots. They were pretty comfortable for dancing, stylish, and they were, of course, black.  
"Yummy," Ken said.  
"But I'm still pissed at you!" Daisuke said defensively. Ken swang his legs impatiently.   
"Come 'ere," he said softly. "You deserve a kiss, don't you?"  
After a few moments of battling with conflicting emotions, shame and fury, desire and stubborness, Daisuke came up and put his arms around Ken's waist.   
"You make me go insane," he muttered darkly.   
Ken moved his hand over his spiky mahogany hair and pulled him close for a deep kiss. Like always, Daisuke's head swam when their tongues touched. He sighed when they parted and he knew that he had already forgiven Ken. Daisuke leant into his shoulder with his eyes still closed.  
"Tomorrow I'll teach you tango," Ken murmured into his hair. "It's gonna be great."  
"And the Challenges?" Daisuke asked.  
"Soon." 

tsuzuku... 

a/n teary eyed I have a request to all you fellow writers. As I'm not a native English speaker (big shock there, I know) I don't know the names for clothes the hip hop guys wear. Please, somebody explain it to me... And leave me comments about this chapter so that I can work on the next one!! 

A little note here. I FINALLY updated Secret Sleep on mediaminer. It's YamatoxKenxDaisuke and the reason I don't post it here is that it is NC-17 rated (I warned you...). I'd appreciate a review (grin) especially since it's my first threesome lemon (under the name of wormmonsoulonfire). grin 


	6. interlude

**Disclaimer:** don't own Digimon.

Here I am again!  
**Another-world** (bows) Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! I love Yamaken too... (starry eyed) But not in this fic, no. I hope you enjoy next chapters as much (whenever I send them).   
**minnermon** Ah, you'll learn about Kami later (evil smirk).  
**VestiqueX** Ah, I knew there were some lurking fans!! (hugs) Yes, Ken's very naughty and evil, just like I like him. Thanks for the clothes description, I'm sure to make use of them anyway! And don't mind the length of the review, I like it looooong.   
**Ivgie Sole** Thanks so much! My beta said that there was TOO MUCH cussing but I said No, it's okay, Ken is like that.  
**Brittany3** Thanks!

a/n This is a tiny bit of insight into Ken's thoughts for the previous five chapters. So if you were wondering what Ken felt all this time, it's here. I know I'm cruel. Heh... but the next chap is not ready yet. grin

**Interlude** (Ken's POV)

I don't know when I started falling in love with him. Certainly not in the beginning when he showed up after four years of silence and I found out that he was in love with me.   
Actually I was sick of him at that time.   
I still couldn't forgive him for abandoning me. He was my only friend. When he left me for the company of his other friends, I was all alone. I thought I could bury myself in studies and become too busy to have friends. I didn't want to be a burden to Daisuke and to impose myself on him only because we used to be partners in the Digital World. I had my pride.   
Gradually he forgot about me. I guess I deserved it. I wasn't a social type. Did I like him at that time? He was sort of cute. If I had a puppet with long ears and big black eyes, say, a spaniel, I would call it Daisuke for sure.  
In the beginning I despised him but I figured I could use his help. The situation was shitty. I only hoped that Daisuke could dance half as good as he played soccer.   
I know I can hide my emotions very well. Even if he kissed me I wouldn't show how much I disliked it. As a matter of fact, I could use it to my advantage, making him do what I wanted by doing what he wanted me to do. Daisuke didn't use this opportunity. He was too timid to take the first step.  
He was completely useless. He was stupid and naive enough to make me mad. I wanted to hit him very hard. He was ruining my plans, all my hard work, carelessly.  
I wanted to make him a part of my underworld side of life but he was too pure for it. Then I decided to seduce him.   
To tell the truth, I kissed lots of people but I never kissed anyone with true and deep feeling. It would be no different with Daisuke, I thought. This night changed it.  
I don't know anymore what's happening. I'm losing control.   
Maybe I'm really falling for him.   
It's wrong. I shouldn't get attached to him. I suspect that these Challenges would be too much for him and I might lose him. If he becomes a slave to another, I will have to forget about him. I have a Game to win.   
I didn't tell Daisuke that I can go to the Game with Junpei if Hiroshi cheats the judges a bit. This is pretty risky but it's an option. I have to win.   
I can't think of anything else.   
Still... I don't want to lose him.

tsuzuku

a/n That's it. Heh...


	7. chapter six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. I don't own the songs Still Dre by Dr.Dre, 8 Miles and Running by Jay-Z, Marshall Mathers and Rabbit Run by Eminem either. ::bitter sigh::

I WANT TO EXPLAIN! I actually have something to explain about being late with that chapter. First, chapter 6 is not PERFECT. I had to redo it many many times and it takes a long time. Secondly, I'm in England now. Hey, it's London I'm talking about! It's FASCINATING! I'm studying in a college. I'm not glued to my laptop, you know. Anybody from London, btw? ::grin:: So, maybe I'll even improve my English... heh...

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys! And I love my beta-reader **Trickster** too! She's really wonderful, but she's so far away from me now, I MISS YOU! Here's the next chapter. I don't believe that I started another long long fic.. This chapter has 16 pages in .doc, ohmygod!  
**Burned Vamp**, I'll try to make you happy. I'm really really sorry that I can't give you Series now ::cries::  
**takuya**, thanks!  
**Mimi**, wow! ::blushes::  
**Another World**, yep, everything's kawaii and I give you more Ken-chan to hug. Ken deserves a hug! (he also deserves a kick in the butt ::grin::)  
**KendoSakuyamon**, you're right about Kami ::wink:: Are you reading my mind? Scary...  
**VestqueX**, I know my story isn't very original from the point of view of relationship, but I'll try to improve, heh...

**The Dance: Chapter 6**  
by Wormmonsoul

Soon.

Too soon. He only met their opponents, the Crackers gang, a week ago. Tonight was his first time at the Challenges and he was worried like hell. As Ken roughly described it, the Challenges were a dance battle between two dancers. You have to win all challenges before you are admitted to the Game. If you lose – you become a slave. There are no judges. If the crowd likes your dancing over your opponent's, you win. The rest, Ken said, you're going to find out when we get into the club.

His mom was very happy to let him stay a night at Ken's apartment in Shinjuku. Of course, her son hid the fact that, instead, he was going to dance in a club. But she made him promise that he would be in time for school tomorrow morning. Moms tend to believe that stuff.

The last week was a training hell for him. Hiroshi taught him the break dance. Junpei and Shu told him about the rules, the dancers, and about the Game. Shu even tried to teach him to smoke. Daisuke's confidence boosted up a notch.

"Hey, Dai, want a drink?"

Daisuke looked owlishly at Junpei who slurped his beer out of the can. He shook his head and Junpei passed the beer to Ken.

"Relax," Ken said out of the corner of his mouth. Daisuke's eyebrow twitched.

The Schwarz were standing in front of a shabby underground club, waiting for Hiroshi. People moved in and out of the basement and the music roared when the door was open. It was pitch dark in the street. Daisuke had never been in this part of the city but his gangmates were quite familiar with it.

Throwing a glance around, he noticed that Junpei had already finished his beer and was smoking nervously. If you consider his past, you'll know why Junpei didn't feel at home with Challenges.

Junpei noticed Daisuke's stare. He leant closer and whispered, "Don't pay attention to all the things they're gonna say about me. K, Spaghetti Legs?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call you what, Spaghetti Legs?" Hiroshi came up with a grin. "I could hear how your knees trembled two streets away!"

"Fine, let's go," Shu stomped his cig and walked across the street to the basement door. He, like the rest of the Schwarz, was dressed in black. Junpei even dyed his hair black (and shocked his teachers, no doubt, that he looked normal, for a change).

Daisuke took a deep breath. Here goes...

"Daisuke." Ken's voice sounded hollow; he pulled him back. "It's not late yet to quit..."

"Ken, what are you talking about! I'll stick with you till the end," Daisuke said bravely. "It's just a challenge, right?"

Ken smiled. "Yeah." Then he leant forward and kissed him on lips. Daisuke opened his mouth and tasted the bitter warm sheen of alcohol on Ken's tongue.

"Wish you luck," Ken said.

Hiroshi, Junpei and Shu were waiting for them at the door, their jaws on the floor after they saw them kiss.

"Is the entrance free?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

"Course not!" Shuichiro held out his hand. "Fifty bucks."

"What?!"

"Shut the fuck up," Ken sighed and Daisuke felt stupid for buying Shu's joke. Ken pushed the door open and pulled Daisuke inside.

_You know I just don't get it_

_Last year I was nobody_

"Oh shit. Hello, Eminem, again!" Shu muttered by his ear. Daisuke was too stunned by what he was seeing to respond.

The basement was crowded. A good half of people was sitting or lying on rags on the floor, talking, smoke puffing out. Gangs grouped together. They were mostly young boys and girls. People were swaying to the rough striking beat of the song.

People were different; some looked so intimidating that Daisuke would rather go to the other side of the street if he saw them coming his way. Punks with wild-coloured hair, rockers in leather, rappers in baggy sweatshirts, goths with heavy piercing, and many others were eyeing anyone who stepped into the club.

The biggest crowd circled the scene in the middle of the room. In the clouds of smoke Daisuke saw two guys breaking there. He could tell at first glance that the smaller of the two was a failure. His attempts at the break caused roars of laughter from the spectators.

"Kick this shit off the scene!" somebody screamed when the small guy fell down in the middle of a jump. Daisuke ran down the stairs and turned to see where everybody was but some punk with pierced lip crushed into him.

"Get the fuck outta the way!" The punk shoved him and headed for the exit. Daisuke grabbed the wall. Two steps from him a group of Bboys took turns to show off their flips on a rag, not giving a damn about what was happening on the scene.

A white powdered hand glided over Daisuke's spiderweb torso. He found a gothic dressed girl before him.

"Nice top." She leant on his shoulder and blew a heavy cloud of smoke into this face. It sure like hell wasn't cigarette smoke. Marijuana, perhaps.

Daisuke muttered thanks and slipped away into the crowd where he thought the Schwarz disappeared.

Someone grabbed his trousers and he turned around with an angry retort but it was Ken.

"Where the hell you think you're going?!" Ken shouted over the music. "Follow me!"

It turned out that Junpei and Shu had already occupied a nice corner and were waiting for them. Ken and Daisuke slumped to the floor.

"Hiroshi's gonna show them suckers!" Junpei winked. "You'll see."

"Hey, Junny! How's your husband doing? How're children?" some hairy guy cried to them halfway across the basement. Junpei waved to him, turned to Daisuke and made a face.

"Sucker," he said.

"Hey, Jun, looking for a new master?" smirked another guy. He saluted with a bottle of beer to Ken and Shu. "Come on the scene, they won't buy if you don't show your pretty face!" he laughed.

"Thanks for the advice," Junpei muttered.

Daisuke grew uncomfortable by Junpei's side. Everybody seemed to know him, and his former masters might be around. The dirty remarks drew the attention of other dancers which was so humiliating that Daisuke couldn't imagine how Junpei could stand it. The slave boy was smoking and chatting with Shu, blocking everything around him.

"Ken! Hi buddy!"

Daisuke immediately turned and looked at the lanky guy who clasped Ken's hand and landed on the floor by his side.

"What's up? How come you're here out of all places?"

Ken gestured to Daisuke and back at the lanky guy. "Dai, this is Danger, a fucking great dancer. Dai's a rookie in Schwarz." Ken locked his eyes with Daisuke's and his eyes said, 'Don't challenge him NEVER!' The brown-haired boy nodded and shook Danger's hand.

"Hiya."

"Hiya yourself," Danger said. "You're big news here. Everyone wants to see how good you are. Tao told us. Your partner, right, Ken?"

Ken nodded and Danger sniggered into his fist. Daisuke blanched. He decided that he hated both Tao and this guy.

"You're dancing today, Ken?" Danger asked.

"Not really. It's just my night out with the gang."

"Hey, slaveboy, where's your master?" Danger asked Junpei when he finally noticed him. "Go find him. And gimme that, you little bitch!" Danger grabbed Junpei's bottle and took a generous swing. The boy sprang up and headed away. "And go get me cigarettes!" Danger shouted at his back. "Move your ass, fag!"

Junpei turned. "Alright!"

Ken gave Daisuke another warning look, aware that the redhead wouldn't like the way the dancer treated the slave. Daisuke took the hint and turned away to the scene. For some reason Danger reminded him of Veggiemon and Daisuke hated Veggiemon.

I'll never be a slave, he thought. I'd rather break my back dancing but I'll never become a slave to a person like Danger. All these dancers are just a bunch of perverts and criminals who jump at the chance to use some helpless creature, and to do cruel things because it makes them feel good. How can Ken or anybody love it here?

Shu tugged on his sleeve. "I'll go piss. Come along? Nothing's happening anyway."

Ken mouthed Go to him.

Hoping to cool off a bit, Daisuke moved out with Shuichiro. In the street they passed a group that surrounded a guy who looked vaguely like Junpei. The guy fell to his knees and they kicked him in the stomach.

"Shu, what are they doing?!" Daisuke asked.

"Who cares what they do to their slaves. There is worse punishment, so consider this one lucky."

"Worse?"

"Classic - they fuck the slave. No lube and stuff. No real body damage but it makes dancing hell."

Shu turned to the wall. Daisuke slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. "Look, I don't get it. Is it a place for dances or a slave market?!"

"Very funny. Laws don't work here, Dai, so you'd better watch it that you didn't become one of them. Or you won't be able to take part in the Game."

Yes, the Game. What were the Schwarz saying about the Game?.. Winning the Game is the dream of any gang in Tokyo. Win the Game an' you can piss down on anyone. Some are in for power and money, some for privilege. The Game is where they do all the crazy stuff - sex, drugs, liquor. You can find anything there, all kinds of people...

Is it really so good? Daisuke thought. What if winning this Game is more that Ken can bite?

When they returned to the club, in the smoke and poor light Daisuke saw Hiroshi climb on the scene.

"Okay, you bastards! Let's get the party started!" Hiroshi shouted. The crowd stirred.

"Oh naw... He's gonna dance IT again," Shu muttered, bored. Daisuke on the other hand was fascinated. He had never seen Hiro dance in public.

"Dance IT?" he asked as the Eminem's Rabbit Run played. Again.

"Kami's last dance. He recorded it and he's trying to master it."

Several heads turned to them at the name of Kami.

Otherwise, everybody was focused on the scene, like predators closing on the prey. Seemed like everyone wanted a juicy challenge. The burgundy-haired boy imagined himself in Hiroshi's place and an ugly shiver walked up his spine.

Hiroshi was a sight. He seemed one with the song. Daisuke wasn't the only one who secretly admired his dancing. His movements responded to the beat, the muscles of his naked arms worked sharply as if he was a puppet tied with strings to the melody, doing magic combos. Evil gleam disappeared from the eyes, and some guys grinned and said, Master!

Daisuke moved through the crowd to Ken and Danger. The latter had a nasty grin on his face directed to the scene.

Suddenly, in the basement buzzing in excitement, something caught Daisuke's eye. A person in a black beret and a long black coat was watching him. He had been watching for a while now. He looked like a serious kind of guy. Maybe he wanted to challenge him? It was risky.

_I'm afraid, but why am I afraid? _

_Why am I a slave to this trade? _

_Sign not to spit to the grave_

_Real enough to route you up, _

_Want me to flip it? _

I can whip it any style you want 

He glanced at Ken. To his horror he saw the genius sipping smoke from a suspicious cigarette. His jaw went slack.

"Like Hiroshi's dance, Dai?" Ken asked and reached out to slam Daisuke's jaw home.

"Yeah."

"Yeah my ass," Danger growled. "He stole the frigging dance and everyone applauds. Hey ho, great frigging Hiroshi!" he finished with a sarcastic smirk. "My ass, he's so gifted. First prize, for hell's sake."

Daisuke gave him a dark look. Hiroshi was his pal, after all. The guy snorted and leant back on the wall.

"Frigging anyone who had the video could dance like that," Danger grumbled.

"Even you?" Daisuke said.

"Wanna bet?" Danger turned and noticed Daisuke's hesitation. "What are you, 'fraid?" he raised an eyebrow. "My ass, I thought Ken said you're a dancer."

"So I am," Daisuke answered hotly. "Wanna see?"

Danger made a bored face and turned away.

He was a dancer... yeah. Daisuke slipped back into his memories when Ken taught him the dance. He showed him parts that were the easiest to memorize but didn't let him hear the music yet. After what Demo had done to him, Ken was extra secretive.

"Music is of no importance," he said.

They started to practise the tango parts. It wasn't anything complex, several maneuvers, classic bends, how to whisk his partner around the dance floor, but Daisuke didn't feel at ease with the tango. First it was too cheesy to dance face to face with Ken. Dai was giggling for no reason and remembering the old movies with homos dancing the tango.

He couldn't tell whether it made Ken furious or simply frustrated.

"Dancing is dancing," he said to Daisuke with a tired sigh. "There's nothing funny. You have to know the routine, that's all. Get your head out of the gutter, Dai!"

"But we're supposed... to do it on the scene! With people looking!"

"So what? When you get there you'll understand that nothing matters except how you dance. By the way, your moves are too sudden for the tango. You have to learn to be more plastic."

"Like a girl," Daisuke giggled. Ken bonked him on the head.

Daisuke snapped out of his reveries as the Rabbit Run ended.

"You sissies, wanna beat me?" Hiroshi shouted, eyes sparkling. The crowd in one move stepped away. The dancer sprang down, unchallenged, and went to his party with Junpei in tow.

"What a triumph, Kami-wannabe," Danger greeted him sarcastically. "Now you're the king of this dusty hole."

"You have to give out notes with the word sarcasm written on them cuz your voice doesn't give a clue," Hiroshi said and grinned. Then Daisuke witnessed the strangest thing for this night when the two guys kissed with mouths open.

"Shu, what's got into Hiro?" he whispered viciously.

"That's standard greeting for the Gamers," Shu piped on his cigarette. "It's like, you know, they say there's no rules in the Game, so what the fuck. If you have guts, french a guy. Shocking, no? Get used to it or they will think you're a sissy."

Standard... greeting...

"Ken will have to do that too?" he asked in a lost voice.

Shu hummed in a way of 'sure as hell'. Ken rolled his eyes at the redhead who was flaming with jealousy.

The Challenges started as a pair of dancers climbed on the scene. Daisuke's excitement was growing thicker every minute. He scanned the crowd for possible threat and to his shock noticed the dancer in the beret eyeing him again, and it gave him creeps. Luckily, Junpei stood up and barred the guy from the view.

"The loser becomes a slave, right?" Daisuke asked the DJ.

"If the winner wants so, yes," Shu said. "And if the Challenge is going under Game rules. Before you challenge someone you have to make it clear – if you're 'in' the Game, or 'out'."

"Are there many slaves around here now?"

Shu nodded and pointed to a fellow who was fiercely groped by the wall while a guy was sucking his face off. Then he pointed out another slave, who was copying the moves from the scene until his master kicked him in the shins and shouted something furious at him. The mahogany-haired boy felt sick.

Yesterday Shu gave him tips about slaves and masters and Daisuke asked how the slave could set himself free. Just in case.

"One. Challenge his master and win. Two. If his master loses a Challenge slaves are automatically free."

"Who made up all these rules?!" Daisuke said angrily.

Shu shrugged. "Those who started the Game. Long time ago, there were two dance gangs but they are practically legends now. I've never even heard of anybody seeing them."

"Too bad," Daisuke frowned. "I'd smash their heads with my own hands if I met them."

A slim girl in jeans appeared on the scene. She started to dance to I Saw You Dancing. Daisuke knew that song because two years ago he borrowed the CD from Taichi and forgot to give it back. He turned to a group of dancers by the wall. His eyes registered the break moves, in his mind he repeated them, he remembered them, he knew he could do them. Hiroshi would teach him break anyway but he might surprise his teacher.

Everyone was watching the girl. Something in her made Daisuke want to know how to dance like this. He usually got this feeling around Ken. Sort of a tingly inspiration. He shivered.

"What the hell, now it's Queen-wannabe," Danger said.

"Yeah, that's her favourite song, huh?" Hiroshi laughed.

"Who's Queen?" Daisuke asked automatically.

"She's the best girl dancer on the Game," Ken said. "Moves like a snake. By the way, there's a rumour that she came back to win this Game now that Kami's out."

"He was her bad luck. She came second to him two times," Shu added.

"And I've heard, they were fucking away like rabbits since they met on the Game. She's such a hottie with her TM red long hair," Junpei stuck in.

"Shut your frigging kisser, slave," Danger snapped and Junpei winced. "For you, Kami spells god, got me?! And if I were you, I would WANT to be a girl, so that the Queen could win you and set your miserable ass free, as she does to slave girls."

"Wow," Daisuke said. "She's cool."

"She's our rival," Ken said sharply. He pointed to the girl. "Hey, Daisuke. What do you think, if she challenged you, who would win?"

"She," he answered. "Cuz she's a girl. Cuz so many guys are watching."

"Idiot," Ken sighed. "Will you fucking believe in yourself like you used to?"

"I try to be realistic."

"Reality is something you can change," he said. "Let's go find you a challenge."

Daisuke's heart sank.

They ripped through the crowd to the scene. Somebody flew into Daisuke and almost knocked him off his feet. Curses showered down on them. Daisuke found before his eyes the small guy, who had been dancing a horrible break when the Schwarz came into the club.

"Hey, what's up, newbie?! Get a damned room!" the shorty swore.

"It's you who's sleepwalking here," Daisuke retorted.

"Not when I'm dancing!!" he cried and his face reddened.

"Oh I noticed... Better take some private lessons first."

"You bastard! Wanna get on the scene and see?!"

"Is this a challenge?" Daisuke asked. His heart was suddenly going boom.

"You wanna back out?" the shorty shouted.

"I'm not the type to back out," the mahogany-haired said, already feeling sorry for this kid.

"I hope you do the break? Good."

With a sinking feeling Daisuke watched the midget climb on the scene.

"It's a piece of cake, Dai," Ken smiled.

"I know," he mouthed. All the same his stomach was doing flip flops as he climbed after his opponent.

As he looked down into the smoke and hungry eyes of the crowd, he was blinded for a second. But like Ken said, the music played and nothing else mattered.

The shorty thought himself to be the next Michael Jackson. Too bad for him because nobody, Daisuke included, shared his opinion. He could do a little Moonwalk but that was all, and even newbies like Daisuke wondered how on earth he got into the Challenges. When Daisuke did the windmill, he knew he could do it. When the chibi guy span around, a couple of times he nearly went over the rim though his rage compensated for his clumsiness.

Predictably enough, the shorty lost. Ken nodded with approval. It really was a piece of cake, and it made Daisuke feel stupid for being afraid of the challenge, at the first place. Anyway, dancing even against a weak opponent wasn't an easy task. Ken said that a challenge was a dance you have to invent and perform on the spot. Daisuke was choosing from all his practised patterns but he knew just a few of them. He wasn't sure he could do another challenge.

At the same time, he had no doubt that they would challenge him tonight, for real. Who would it be?

Daisuke landed on the floor near Ken, panting tiredly. Several guys patted him on the shoulder and clasped his hand but before he could say anything, Ken dragged him away to their corner.

"It was easy, Die," Hiroshi wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yah.." he grinned.

Shu pushed a bottle of beer to him. Only then Daisuke noticed that he was holding something in his hand. Pills. Pretty blue-white pills. Probably mint sweets. He put his palm to his mouth. Ken's hand covered it at once.

"What do you have?" Ken said sharply.

"What? Ah, I dunno. Somebody musta given me."

"Give me," Ken suspiciously scanned the crowd.

"What's up?" Junpei said. "Gee, ecstasy! Someone likes you, Die!"

Daisuke's hand started to shake. Nervously, he grabbed the beer and made a huge swing. Who and why would do that?! It was DRUGS, for hell's sake!! He glanced around the basement but he couldn't catch anyone's eyes, not even his stalker's.

"Dai, you hafta be careful with this stuff here," Ken said.

Daisuke had a bad feeling about this. If drugs were so easy there was a lot of drugged people and it meant trouble. There were no officials here who were supposed to keep an eye on drug dealers.

People could do practically everything. In the corner a guy was shagging the gothic girl who he met earlier. Several guys turned and watched the show but most were interested in the action on the scene.

If he wanted he could french-kiss Ken right now without ticking anyone off. Whoa... what a great idea! Daisuke took a drink from the bottle. It was risky. He drank more beer.

His arm went around Ken's shoulders and pulled the boy to his side.

"Dai, what is it?" Ken shook his hand off. The soccer player nuzzled his neck. His arms went around Ken's neck and he whispered, eyes locked on his half-parted mouth.

"Wanna kiss you..."

"You're drunk."

Daisuke caught his lips in a rough kiss. Ken responded half-heartedly. The Chosen leader didn't care as long as he had the access to the inner heat of his mouth. When he touched his tongue he always thought he could faint.

"Daisuke!" Ken barely managed to get away. The brown-haired boy grinned before noticing that many people in the club turned and stared at him with killing eyes.

"Now you're in trouble!" Junpei slapped his shoulder cheerfully. "Ken's popular here. As in, a lot tried to snog him but they all lost! He's Mister Hard to Get. And you... you just frenched him like this with everyone's looking!!!"

"Good going, Spaghetti Legs," Hiroshi hissed.

"Spaghetti Legs AND Iron Balls," Junpei sniggered.

"Shut up your slave, Hiro," Daisuke snapped. The guy jerked back.

"If you weren't my pal, Die, I'd challenge you for that," Hiroshi said quietly.

Burning with shame, Daisuke turned his back on the leader. Ken's MINE! he wanted to shout. He met Danger's creepy glare. As the popular expression goes, if a look could kill... Daisuke would be lynched alive. In a flash Daisuke understood everything and a vein popped on his temple. That bastard... that bastard had been making moves on his Ken all along!..

"Wacky breaking," Danger informed Daisuke wryly.

"Oh really?" he leant forward. "You think you can do better?"

"You mean against five simple moves that you know?" the guy snorted.

"Hey!" Ken pulled them apart. "What the fuck's got into you two?"

"We're having a very informative conversation," Danger said. "Which is about to come to an end cuz I found out that this pussy is not in my style cuz he doesn't have enough spunk to challenge me," he mocked. Ken grabbed Daisuke's shoulder to hold him back.

"So tell me, Ken. You're giving him for dancing with you?" Danger asked. "I figured you would, one day or another. I just thought you'd pick someone who CAN actually dance."

"Shut the fuck up," the genius and Daisuke said at the same time.

"You want a fucking challenge?!" the redhead added.

"Are you in the Game, baby?" Danger whispered with a smirk.

"You bet."

A split second later he understood what Danger meant but it was too late to change the rules. Daisuke was in the Game and if he lost, Danger was going to make him his slave. IF. He hated to admit but Danger had good chances. Ken's grip went slack.

"I knew it would happen," he sighed.

In an instant they were by the scene, including Ken and Hiroshi.

"Okay, everyone knows the rules," Hiroshi said. "You lose, you become a slave, you can't take part in the Game. Clear?"

Daisuke jumped onto the scene. He was sick already of this club.

The song played and Danger started to dance. He had been watching Daisuke all night. That little fellow had a potential. But that was all he had. What did Ken see in him?! Why take him as a partner when he could have anyone, including Danger?! For a price, of course. Ken would be such a perfect slave. Why the hell he let this kiss just drop?! After when Danger once kissed Ken he got a knee in his balls, a Challenge and a name Fag!.

_Still, still doing that shit, nigga, right? _

_Oh for sho', check me out_

_It's still Dre Day, nigga, A.K., nigga_

_Before I chrome the lot, can't keep it home a lot_

_Cause when I frequent the spots that I'm known to rock_

_You hear the bass from the trunk when I'm on the block_

Daisuke winced. One glance at Danger and he knew it would be impossible to win against him. He danced at Hiroshi's level. But it was more interesting that way.

_They say rap's changed, _

_They want to know how I feel about it _

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was a bit tipsy but Daisuke didn't allow any thought of losing. It was just a damned dance.

_If you ain't up on pace _

_Dr. Dre is the name, I'm ahead of my game_

_Still, puffing my leafs, still fuck with the beats_

_Still not loving police (Uh huh)_

_Still rock my khakis with a cuff and a crease_

_Still got love for the streets, repping 213_

_Still the beat bangs, still doing my thang_

_Since I left, ain't too much changed, still _

He had already picked the most interesting routine out of those he knew, when it was his turn to dance. After the first challenge Daisuke learnt to plan his dancing strategy. He counted on inspiration. He didn't know his limit, he wasn't afraid to overdo it. He had only one chance to beat his enemy and he had to take this chance now.

_I'm representing for them gangstas all across the world_

_Still hitting them corners in them low low's girl _

_Still taking my time to perfect the beat_

_And I still got love for the streets, it's the D-R-E _

He threw all his energy into this first move. Backflip. A few moments of relaxing with six step. He couldn't win with advanced moves but he could win with the impression that he could theoretically do better than Danger.

_Since the last time you heard from me I lost a friend_

_Well, hell, me and Snoop, we dipping again_

Daisuke whirled around in the headstand, first two hands then just one. He was growing tired but it was no time to relax. He flipped on his feet, found Ken's eyes in the crowd and threw his screaming body into another move.

Still, I stay close to the heat 

_And even when I was close to defeat, I rose to my feet_

_My life is like a soundtrack I wrote to the beat_

_Treat rap like Cali weed, I smoke till I sleep_

_Wake up in the A.M., compose a beat_

And just as he couldn't dance anymore he remembered a great move. He hadn't practiced it, he had only seen it this night for the first time. It was too dangerous but he didn't care if he wouldn't be able to scramble up from the floor.

_I bring the fire till you're soaking in your seat_

Danger's weak point was obvious. He was relaxed, counted on his reputation and that's why his movements were lazy and inaccurate. Daisuke's were sending waves of shock into the public. He had to keep that wild rhythm just a couple of more beats.

_It's not a fluke, it's been tried, I'm the troop_

On the scene Daisuke flipped backwards. Because he was pretty obviously exausted, his backflip looked like a fall. Ken started. Daisuke kicked up, went over his head and landed splat on his back. Ken's jaw hit the floor. He did a Suicide! The crowd cheered.

Daisuke jumped to his feet, grinning, and danced freestyle, throwing offensive moves in Danger's direction... Who was stupefied. Daisuke went down on his hands and did the turtles just for the sake of moving. He was winning the dance with this suicide move.

I'm representing for them gangstas all across the world 

It was Danger's turn to dance. There was no time left for him to show off. He swore. That frigging jerk had captured the public's attention. It was extremely difficult to switch the crowd's support back to Danger!

_It ain't nothing but more hot shit_

_Another classic CD for y'all to vibe with_

_Whether you're cooling on a corner with your fly bitch_

_Laid back in the shack, play this track_

Ken shouldered his way to stand by Daisuke's side of the scene. The dance wasn't finished but the victory was already his. He couldn't help grinning.

_I'll break your neck, damn near put your face in your lap_

_Try to be the king but the ace is back_

Danger tried to do his best combinations but he spent too much energy in the beginning of the dance. No time to recharge. He misstepped and crushed on the scene. Furiously he sprang up. He made a mistake. A dire mistake. It would cost him the victory.

So if you ain't up on thangs 

The mahogany-haired boy started dancing again. Everyone's eyes were on him. But Daisuke couldn't shake a feeling that everybody was staring at him, waiting for a mistake. He couldn't make mistakes now. He hurt all over but he wasn't going to give up. He had already won.

_No stress, no seeds, no sims, no sticks!_

_Some of that real sticky icky_

_A little weed, put it in the air_

Daisuke grinned and gave Danger a finger.

_For you's a fool D.R._

The song played out. Danger couldn't outdo him and lost. Daisuke went crazy with excitement. Even when he sprang down into Ken's arms he couldn't stop laughing. He fooled Danger! And he won!

Won!

He passed the Challenges!

Daisuke pulled Ken in a bear hug. Hiroshi joined them. Danger came up looking like he was ready to kill.

"So?" he asked.

"Oh fuck off, sucker," Daisuke said. "I don't want a slave. And don't you fucking lay a finger on my Ken."

Danger and Ken exchanged glances. "Daisuke," the genius sighed, like he was a hopeless fool.

"Yeah, fuck off outta here!" It was the voice of the chibi dancer. He appeared out of the crowd, swaying like a drunk. With a start, Daisuke noticed that his pupils were dilated. He was on drugs. It was bad, very bad. Something was about to happen here and he didn't like it.

Danger slowly turned to him. "Excuse me? Did I hear you say something?"

"Yeah, I said something, maggot. What, you no like? How about we get on the scene?" the chibi said.

"Let's get outta here," Ken whispered hurriedly and pulled the mahogany-haired boy into the crowd.

Daisuke turned his head and saw the shorty climb on the scene. He mentally cheered for him.

Ken gave Daisuke beer and the Schwarz started their little party in the corner. Except that Daisuke was worried sick for that kid. A huge crowd gathered around the scene and he couldn't see anything. When the music ended, Daisuke jumped to his feet. Ahead, people shouted in excitement. And then came the cry of the kid, "No! I don't want to be a slave! Please, no!!!"

Daisuke gave a wide-eyed look to Ken and pushed through the crowd to see. The shorty, his face as white as a sheet, followed Danger off the scene, begging him all the way. "Please, I'll do anything! Please! Don't make me! Please, let me go, I'll do anything for you..."

Danger sharply turned and struck him on the side of his face.

"Follow me," he said and went out into the street. The guy scuttled after him, smearing his tears with his shaking hand.

Now it was bad. Daisuke froze on the spot, his stomach curling on itself in a disgusting way that made him want to vomit. The little guy didn't deserve it. He turned to go ask Ken for help and suddenly found himself face to face with his stalker in the beret.

"Well, Daisuke.. Die.. hello," said the stranger.

Daisuke took a step back. He wasn't sure but this voice... The tall guy raised the visor.

"Mamoru-sempai?!" the brown-haired said in shock. He was the soccer player from the last year of Odaiba High, Hashimoto Mamoru. Daisuke wasn't particularly friends with him but he heard lots of good things about Mamoru-san, as everyone from the team called him. Relief washed over the boy.

"I'm Aquila from Soma here," Mamoru said.

Soma was another gang's name. Somebody from Schwarz mentioned that they had seen Daisuke hang out with guys from Soma before he joined the gang. They probably saw him play soccer in the Park with Mamoru because their team trained there sometimes.

"Yeah.. hi." Daisuke darted his eyes to the side and saw Ken coming up.

"First time at Challenges? Didn't know you dance," Mamoru said. He looked at Ken. "Ah, Genius."

Ken nodded coldly. No friendship lost between the two, Daisuke thought.

"So, what brings you here?" he said, hoping to ease the tension in the air.

"I came to see the Genius's partner for the Game."

"So... I'm quite a celebrity here!" Daisuke nervously grinned.

"Quite," the guy agreed sullenly. "You're good. I want to challenge you."

Daisuke didn't even have time to process the last sentence as Ken spoke up. "He's OUT the Game."

"No, it's okay!" the brown-haired grabbed Ken's shoulder. "It's okay. I accept. He's my friend.. Genius."

Genius. It felt strange to call him by that name. At least, Ken didn't pick Kaiser as his nick.

"He's not like Danger," Daisuke said quietly. "Don't worry." Of course, Mamoru's challenge came as a surprise but it wasn't anything scary.

"Fine," Ken said finally. At this moment, Junpei showed up to find out what was the big deal with Aquila and to say that they must move out of here before it gets dirty. The two boys ignored him. Junpei was always worried.

"Why do they call you Genius, by the way?" Daisuke grinned.

"Oh you know..." the indigo-haired smiled. "I look a lot like that Ichijouji kid from TV."

"What, you didn't know?!" Junpei asked. "We even call him Ken, cuz that's the name of that stuck-up smart jerk, you know. I wonder what's your REAL name is, Ken..." he grumbled.

Daisuke tried to keep a straight face. Ichijouji Ken pretending to be Ichijouji Ken, huh?

It felt like things were looking up. It was already late, and this challenge would be his last for today. He was tired.

Aquila cast off his black coat and revealed his leather trousers and a shirt. He gave a sign that Daisuke should dance first. Usually they danced until chorus ended, and even if Daisuke didn't know the song, he could wait for the signal to stop.

_Yeah, Renegades is back_

_M the B the sick,_

_It's Young, Freeway, 8 Miles, let's go_

Daisuke didn't know how tired he was until he started breaking. The moves just didn't go as planned.

_8 miles and running, got my 7th album droppin'_

_And my 8th album comin', feedin' a thousand growlin' stomachs_

He gathered his will. Even if it was just Mamoru he had to do his best. Wasn't it just one damned surprise that one of his soccermates was a dancer as well? It sure is a small world. When and how he started dancing in a gang? How did he know Ken? Was he at the Game? So many questions. Daisuke whirled around and did the freestyle. Aquila must have had a nasty shock when he saw Daisuke in the club, and when he just ran away with Danger's challenge.

_But I can rewind the calendar back, back when it was now or nothin'_

_People said I would amount to nothin', that I had talent for nothin'_

_Said I would succumb to violence or be silenced by your gunmen_

_I could just hear the folks now, "He got what he had coming"_

And just imagine that a month ago Daisuke had no idea how to do the break. Now he was going to rise as far as the Game itself. A lot happened to his life in this month. He was fighting again and it gave him a thrill.

Now that my eighth album's comin' everybody's smilin' Wantin' something, claimin' that they done something for him 

As long as he was teamed up with Ken, he had a purpose. Daisuke grinned and put everything he had into action. After all, he had to live up to his genius friend's (and maybe lover too!) standards.

_'Bout how hot my rap performance was before I was who I was_

_Claimin' that they threw it up before I threw it up_

His moves were sharp and trained, almost perfect. He was breaking a sweat to make them as perfect as he wanted them. Mamoru said he was good. Who knows, what if he could win the Game too? Maybe if he asked Mamoru to help him improve, the guy would give a hand. They were good pals on the soccer field.

_You what? Where was you before I blew this up?_

_I didn't see you in the courtroom when everybody was suin' us_

Maybe he would even tell the other Chosen that he found Ken and that they danced in a gang. Miyako would be squealing in delight while Hikari and Takeru would just freeze on the spot in disbelief, and Iori would shake his head, like You're desperate, Daisuke-san. But he should tell Taichi first. Daisuke wanted as many allies as possible. He could start with Mamoru. First, convince Ken that the guy was good.

_I didn't see you in all black when everybody was suitin' up_

_Back on the block, gettin' it in, there wasn't no you with us_

Daisuke suddenly realised he was enjoying this. He kept going with the challenge, completely concentrated on victory.

_8 miles and running, got my 7th album droppin'_

_And my 8th album comin', feedin' a thousand growlin' stomachs, Free_

_6 miles and running, got my fist strip poppin'_

_And my first album comin', feedin' twenty growlin' stomachs_

Aquila stepped forward and Daisuke sprang back to watch his opponent. The guy was instantly a magnet to the eyes of the public. His first combo left Daisuke with impression that he was airborne and he could dance without touching the ground. The basement came alive with whistles.

_6 miles and running in the Pontiac_

_Six thousand eighty six, trans might shift while the engine run_

_Anyone tell ya rider give me one more chance_

Hear them smokers screamin' "One more gram" 

_So I'ma bring 'em one_

Holy shit. Daisuke's heart sank. Of course, he expected Mamoru to dance better than him but this was too perfect. He was no match for him. The brown-haired ran his eyes down on the crowd and found Ken. The genius had a pained expression on his face.

_Most of ya heartless and self-centered like "Me Shaq and me Shaq"_

_Set up ya brother cuz you jealous nigga_

Fuck. Daisuke flew into panic. Aquila was playing it rough. In case he wins and it sure looked like it, Daisuke, who agreed to be in the Game, would become... He wiped the sweat off his forehead. What was Mamoru thinking - that Daisuke was Michael Flatley or what?!! Or was it his original purpose to put Daisuke down to nothing?! The boy ground his teeth furiously.

_The heat back, like you never left_

_I ever rep, cops watch every step_

_Six miles and running dodgin' every trap_

Daisuke frantically thought how he could counter Aquila's dance. To start with, was there even a better way to do the break? He was going to bust with rage and kick Aquila's ass for that challenge. Like hell it was a friendly battle. Like fucking hell. Daisuke nearly shoved the dancer off the scene when the chorus ended and his part began.

_Back when nobody would found he had talent, nobody would sign me_

_Nobody believed in me, nobody but mommy blindly_

_But how can she deny me? Me being the youngest runt_

_To come up outta her tummy, she got nothin' but love for me_

For the love of god, he couldn't lose. He had Ken and the Game at stake. Forget what Hiroshi taught him, it was just a pile of crap. He would do the dangerous moves that he saw tonight, every frigging one of them, even if it was his first time. Who needed him if he couldn't take a risk?!

_When niggas would want me, the industry shunned me_

_That's why I'm takin' all the industry's money_

_Revenge is sweet honey, we run this_

Oh please, just a bit more music. His hands were slipping, which was bad. Daisuke tried to catch his balance in the headstand and fell on his shoulder. His head connected hard with the floor. In a moment he was back to his feet and dancing again, but his vision was swimming.

We can see our 8 miles 

No, it just can't be... Daisuke heard Aquila shout 'move it' through the thick thudding wall of blood in his ears and the crowd started to cheer when the dancer came back on the scene. The brown-haired slowly turned and saw the guy finish the dance while his freedom was slipping through his fingers.

_8 miles and running, got my 7th album droppin'_

_And my 8th album comin', feedin' a thousand growlin' stomachs, Free_

_6 miles and running, got my fist strip poppin'_

_And my first album comin', feedin' twenty growlin' stomachs_

Daisuke sprang down from the scene in a kind of a daze. Ken clutched his shoulder. He was mumbling something heatedly but Daisuke was in his own little world of nightmares and didn't hear a word.

He lost a Challenge. The thought was blood-curdling. Everything in him rebelled against it - he simply couldn't lose, he wasn't the type to lose, he was the Chosen child and he always won!

Except that he lost and there was nothing doing about it however wrong it sounded.

Aquila picked his coat lazily and came up to them.

"Was a great dance, Die," he said. "Sorry you lost. To tell you the truth, it was your fault to even think that you can get in the Game. So it's not like you must be disappointed or something, that you do not qualify."

"Yeah.." was all Daisuke could say. He was full of bitterness. That Mamoru betrayed him was just another stressing fact.

"Genius, stop fucking glaring at me," Aquila continued. "You can take Dai back, I don't need a slave. Besides, you let Danger go, it earned you a bonus point, Die."

"Danger?" Daisuke echoed. Suddenly the guy grabbed the front of his shirt and shook Daisuke.

"You really think you can keep Danger as a slave? He would be your slave for 5 seconds and he'd win his freedom back in a flash. You just got lucky this time." he said. "And one more thing. Ken's in love with Danger. If you hadn't noticed." He stepped back and smoothed the collar on Daisuke's shirt. "Well, I made my point. See you, Die."

He left and Daisuke stared into space, too shattered for words. Ken's in love with Danger?! What the fuck?

"Dai, I wouldn't ever let you be a slave," Ken said frantically. "I would win you back right away."

"Are you nuts? You can't risk it. You must be on the Game," Daisuke said in a hollow voice.

"Then it would be Hiroshi... Fuck, Tao would win you back if I told him!"

"Fucking don't want Tao as a master," Daisuke grinned weakly. Ken looked like he needed to see that grin.

"Fucking shut up. You had me so scared!"

Hiroshi grabbed his shoulder and force-lead him into the corner, ignoring the despicable leers directed to Daisuke.

"Die, you okay?" Junpei asked.

"Course, he's okay," the DJ said. "Have a beer."

"What do you understand," the slave boy muttered viciously. Daisuke gulped down the beer trying to block everything for a few precious moments that he needed so that he could come to terms with his failure.

Okay, I lost. So what? I'll have another go. I'm going to train harder. I'm not worthless, I'm da man! I only lost once...

I don't want to dance anymore.

Ken tugged on his sleeve as the Schwarz moved out of the club. The street was dark and the air was cool on his burning face.

I LOST OKAY I ADMIT IT?! he screamed to his struggling self. Stop rubbing it in and subject me to psychological trauma!

"Should've left when I told ya," Junpei said as the four of them were walking along the street. "I have the sixth sense about these things."

"And what your sixth sense tells you NOW?" Hiroshi roared and swung a blow to his shoulder. "Why don't you SHUDDUP?!" Junpei stoically took the blow which made the gang leader sincerely ashamed of his actions.

"Why didn't you dodge?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to punish me," Junpei muttered and looked away.

"Typical slave reaction," Shu commented.

"Oh fuck... Come on, Jun, hit me back!"

"No way."

"Come on, it's okay..."

Daisuke felt a little better. He fell behind the trio, only Ken stayed by his side.

"Why did Aquila said that?" the soccer player asked suddenly. "You and Danger?"

"Forget it," Ken said lightly. "It's not what you think."

"And what do I think?" Daisuke said carefully.

"You're jealous."

"Hell, yeah."

"When I just got into the gang, I was looking for Danger," Ken said with a sigh. "I heard he was good. I wanted to challenge him. I did and I won. That's all there is to it. It's not my fault that Aquila thinks different. Or that Danger thinks different. They're both from the Soma, so they're both fucking jerks."

"That was all?" Daisuke asked.

"That was all. We kissed only once."

"WHAT?!"

Ken rolled his eyes and muttered, "It wasn't my fault..."

"He likes you," the brown-haired hissed. The genius shrugged his shoulders.

"It's his problem. Not interested."

"Ken... I like you too."

Ken stopped and pulled Daisuke into his arms.

"I told you I won't let anyone lay a finger on you," he said.

I won't let anyone lay a finger on you either, Daisuke thought. He swallowed hard. But I can do very little for you now that I failed. Forgive me, Ken.

After several moments of uncomfortable heavy silence, they parted and went to catch up with the guys.

:::xxxxx:::

Daisuke, numb from weariness and stress, sat down, landed his elbows on his knees and gripped his head in his hands. It was early hours of morning and he didn't sleep a wink, and more important, the Challenges didn't go as smooth as they should have gone.

The Schwarz were facing the glowing sky on the top of a small deserted hill in dusty suburbs of Tokyo. Rusted garbage was everywhere, and the tin cans of Cola and Asahi beer rattled in the wind.

Shu and Junpei were smoking the last cigs from the Marlboro pack. Ken and Hiroshi were practicing break moves at the foot of the hill. It was cold.

The dawn was close.

Daisuke thought about school that came with the new day, about the game of soccer the coach had planned for this afternoon and he didn't even have the strength to imagine how he would carry on through this tiresome day without falling somewhere dead asleep.

The challenges left him with despair. He had done too little to become a good dancer. He lost. He wasn't ready for the Game.

It's a miracle they didn't make him a slave. All the same, he was emotionally destroyed. He was fighting despair.

And the Game was close. He panicked at the thought. If only he could buy a six months' worth of time! Ken will never forgive him if they lose.

"I've always been a klutz," he muttered.

"You're okay," Shu puffed through his teeth.

"Them damn bastards play it hard, that's all," Junpei nodded.

"Aquila went to Challenges as if it was the Game," Daisuke said darkly. "And the Soma were right to show off. It shut up the most of dancer wannabes, me included."

"You still have a month ahead," Junpei said. "A coupla dozen more challenges and you're ready."

Daisuke pressed the knuckles of his fingers to his mouth and watched Ken. He was dancing patterns under Hiroshi's command with complete abandon. Of course he was disappointed and tried to fight it in the only way he could – by self-improvement.

Hiroshi was clapping to the rhythm. The claps echoed at the top of the hill. The brown-haired watched how Ken moved flawlessly.

He has a chance in the Game, Daisuke thought. He clenched his teeth hard. If only he's alone.

"Cheer up, Spaghetti Legs! I have the feeling we'll make it!" Junpei said with fading conviction.

Somewhere deep in the city the clock struck half past five in the morning. The train clattered behind the housing complex towering in the milky haze.

Daisuke bit his nails. From the top of this hill he could see dozens of high-rise buildings. At night it didn't seem so depressing.

"Ken, that's enough," Hiroshi said. "You have school, remember? You must rest."

"I don't give a fuck!" Ken answered breathlessly.

Junpei picked an empty can of Cola and threw it down the hill where it banged and rolled and finally struck a wheel of a bike with a shrill metallic cry.

Daisuke fell back and stared at the sky with a single star. Ken would never look at him in the same way. What a great start to their relationship. He failed in Ken's eyes.

Whatever will happen to us? Will he ditch me? Will he try to find a replacement?

I suppose I deserve it. But I don't want that to happen. Ken's mine.

"We only have to beat Crackers, that's all," Junpei said.

There must be a way out of this situation. There must be. I won't make it on my own. Neither will Ken. Paired dance is meant for two. I must find some help. I don't care if I have to beg on my knees.

The sun was rising.

Hiroshi came up and Junpei gave him his cigarette.

"The situation is pretty bad," Hiroshi blew a cloud of smoke. "You do realize it, do you? Ken's the only one competent for the Game now. But he'll lose. There's too much even for him to take."

"You do know," Shu murmured as he buried the cigarette with his heel, "what happens if Ken loses in the Game?"

Junpei stopped kicking cans.

Something cold and slimy settled in Daisuke's stomach. He remembered the boys in the basement. Slaves. The hysterical kid crying at Danger that he didn't want to be a slave, please, no!

_You're literally fucked up if you lose._

"It's not fair," the auburn-haired boy said dully. "He shouldn't lose." Suddenly he flew into rage. He grabbed Hiroshi's shirt and shook the elder boy. "Why the fuck did you let him get into that damned Game?!" he shouted furiously. "Damn you all!"

If the Crackers win, they would sell Ken to Demo, Tao, Danger, Aquila and everyone who's willing, just to humiliate the popular violet-haired dancer. If Ken becomes like Junpei, it would ruin his life.

Daisuke shoved Hiroshi away and looked down at Ken, who finally stopped for a rest. Ken gave him a tired grin. He tried to smile back.

Ken... a slave. No, he couldn't smile.

I swear, I'll help you, Ken.

There was only one person he trusted completely and believed him to be able to make any miracle come true, but how Taichi would help him, he had no idea.

tsuzuku

a/n Yep, next chapter is more fun! And it's almost ready. Heh heh heh... Chu!


	8. chapter seven

**Disclamer:** I don't own Digimon. Only this story.

Thank you all ye wonderful readers!!! This chapter may not be exciting from the point of being Kensuke-oriented, but at least we have two new important characters now! (I'm working on Kensuke, worry not.)

Thank you my glorious betas!! Thanks Trickster for making me rewrite almost entirely the scene with Taichi (grins) and Burned Vamp for going through the text again! I feel so privileged with these two beta-readers... (whistles happily)

**minnermon**: here's your answer. Here's your Taichi. (cunning smile)

**nu**: I had this chapter written a long time ago, as well as the next one. So, enjoy.

**takuya**: Yep, an update so soon!!! I'm AMAZING!

**Azure Rose**: Oh, I was waiting soooo for your review!!! And I love mysteries that's why I'll have a lot of them. (hands hugs to Ken and grabs cookies for herself though Daisuke wants some too)

**Dreamer**: You'll find everything out... eventually.

**Ivgie Sole**: I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'll do some more plot twists, I can't live without it!

**KendoSakuyamon**: Oh no, Ken won't be a slave for a while longer. (evil smile) As for your guess, I regret that no Tamers here... They're in another world... But this IS connected to Sora, who knows? (heh heh)

**The Dance: Chapter 7**

by Wormmonsoul

There was only one person he trusted completely and believed him to be able to make any miracle come true. But how Taichi would help him, he had no idea.

The apartment door with the nameplate 'Yagami' was before his eyes. He hesitated. He hadn't seen Taichi in a long while. He didn't even know if he was still living with his family since he started college. Was it too early for him to be home at an hour past midday? Even Daisuke was still supposed to be at school.

Like he had promised to his mother, he had gone to school. Lucky thing the teacher didn't take notice of him sleeping behind his textbook during first period. As usual.

In the break between first and second period, Daisuke slipped out of the school and shot off towards the Park as fast as he could so that the teachers wouldn't see him leave. The roll call was taken at the beginning of the first period only, and he was sure nobody would miss him afterwards. He told his soccermates (Aquila wasn't there, that sonavabitch was probably sleeping his legs off) that he had eaten something strange for breakfast and he was feeling sick. It would do as an excuse for not showing up at the match.

Once the school was out of sight, he had to stop and rest. His eyes hurt, he had a headache, and his throat was dry. His limbs weighted tonnes. He needed sleep.

Daisuke reached the Schwarz terrace in the Park, fell to the ground, tucked his bag under his ear and was asleep right away.

At midday he woke up, grabbed a hamburger at the nearest cafe and sprinted to Yagami's apartment house.

As he read the name on the door he realised that the second kanji of Taichi's name was Kami - God. Maybe it was a sign of good luck.

Here goes.

Daisuke rang the bell. Taichi opened the door, wearing his usual jeans and a blue t-shirt. Nothing changed here. For a moment they were staring at each other.

"Hey," the original leader greeted him with a cheerful grin. "Daisuke-kun! What a surprise! Long time no see, pal!" He went to pat his shoulder, then took a double look at Daisuke.

"Hi, Taichi-san," Daisuke grinned sheepishly.

He must have been a picture really. His school shirt and trousers were crumpled because he didn't bother to pack them carefully into his bag last night before the Challenges. The white shirt was stained with dirt from when he fell asleep on the floor of the terrace. Hair wild, eyes bloodshot. The sleeves of his school shirt dangling freely. He left three buttons undone at the collar and his dark chest was showing in the cut. He was still wearing his cool black boots.

And more important, he was reeking of cigarettes and beer. He was a walking breach of school discipline and a candidate for yakuza gang rolled into one.

"So... what's up?" Taichi asked, taking everything in at once.

"Can I speak to you?" Daisuke asked urgently. "It's EMERGENCY, spelled with caps."

"Come in."

Daisuke shook his boots off and came into the kitchenette. Taichi roamed in the fridge and got out a can of beer and an energy drink. He gauged Daisuke's age and gave him the energy drink.

Honestly, judging by height, they seemed the same age. Same ruffled look. Only Taichi's voice was rougher.

"How have you been?" Taichi asked.

"Bored most time out of my wits."

"How's soccer? Or you're doing something else now?"

"Soccer's okay."

They went into Taichi's room and the burgundy-haired boy was relieved to see the usual mess on the floor and on the table. His idol didn't change. Taichi swatted a heap of books off the table and they cluttered to the floor.

"I'm supposed to write a paper," Taichi explained. "Sit. Hikari haven't seen you at school lately. Don't tell me you don't care for high school. Don't want to sound like a bore but it's important..."

Taichi's eyes ran over his figure again, as if something was bugging him. Daisuke felt helpless. What should he start with?

"Taichi, do you know anyone who can dance really good?"

Taichi nearly chocked on his beer. "Whoa, wait a sec! Lemme guess, you have a school dance and no partner?" he asked jokingly.

Daisuke heaved a sigh. "I wish it was THAT simple." He paused. Really, what to say?

"See, I have a friend," he said. It was a lame start, he knew it.

"And that _friend_ has a problem," Taichi nodded.

"Exactly. He's a street dancer. A while ago, he got into a bad situation... say, a bet. If he loses, he becomes a slave to a shitscary bunch of people. I don't want that to happen. I can't dance, so... I'm not a great help ..."

"Do I know the person you're talking about?" Taichi suddenly said, his eyes concentrating on something beyond Daisuke.

"Yeah," sighed the boy. "But look, the important thing is..."

"It IS important," he cut him off. "Who is it? How old is he?"

"It's a person who is very dear to me," Daisuke answered quietly. "I'm sorry I can't say his name. He's sixteen."

"Dear to you? As in, it's a friendship kinda stuff? Or you like him – I mean, it must be her then?"

"Him," Daisuke said dully. He was perfectly aware that what he was saying sounded nuts but he didn't want to lie and create any misunderstanding. "I _love_ him."

The young man stopped and stared at him for a long time, then smiled knowingly and said, "Ah." And after a small pause - "He likes you too?"

"Yes," said the boy as quietly as he could.

"Man, I didn't know a LOT about you, Dai. Okay, I'm pretty open-minded, besides you're full of hormones. How can I help you with him? Beat up those guys?"

Daisuke decided that any of back comments on his hormones were irrelevant to the talk, and he went on.

"It's more... complicated than that. I got into a dancing gang meaning to be his partner but... it didn't work. And he... WE... are taking part in the Game..." There was so much to explain. He wanted to say a lot more, but he simply hung his head.

Taichi stared at him with wide eyes. He placed his beer on the table with a thud, leant in and in a dangerous voice he said, "The Game? You will have to dance in the GAME?! Why didn't you FUCKING say so right away?!"

It was like a hiss.

Daisuke gulped hopefully. "You've... heard about it?"

"Too much to like the sound of it."

Shocked by that piece of news, Daisuke could only watch how Taichi nervously drank his beer. His heart was pacing hundred miles per hour. Taichi knew about the Game. What if he was a dancer? What if he...

"You're Kami?" Daisuke burst out.

Taichi frowned. "Who's Kami?"

"A dancer." Daisuke had a moment of major disappointment but he recovered when Taichi suddenly turned to him and started telling him off like a kid.

"Who the hell signed you for the Game? When does it take place? Back out of it. Right now! I INSIST."

The boy shook his head stubbornly. "Everyone already knows that we're in it. There's no way back. We have to be ready in two months..."

Taichi banged his fist on the wall. "How on earth did you get into this mess, Daisuke! Do you have any IDEA what it's like?!" He turned to the bewildered dancer. "No, obviously, you don't. Why did you come to me for? I'm sick of this Game already! You want my help? Here's my only advice - run away! They all say the Game's great but..."

Daisuke sprang forward in excitement.

"Who says? How do you know all this? Have you been at the Game? You can dance? You took part in it? You won? No?"

Taichi threw his hands up in the air. "Not so fast! I'm not the man you need, thank you very much." He fell silent for a moment and his eyes turned sad. "But I know what this Game does to people."

"You know dancers? You know Aquila? Please, help me find someone! I'll be your slave forever!" the smaller boy kept rambling anxiously.

Taichi forcefully sat him down on the chair and slumped to the floor against his bed. He shook his can and drank more beer. It didn't seem like he was listening to Daisuke at all, until he woke up from whatever nightmare he was seeing and said:

"I know a coupla dancers but they're all dirty sonavabitches."

"Trust me, I know," Daisuke said, clenching his fists. "I've seen them at the Challenges last night, how they treated the slaves... Them dancers bitches who hurt people and made me feel like shit."

_Who will hurt Ken if they have a chance. _

Taichi was looking around his room as if seeing if for the first time. "You... were at the Challenges the whole night?" he asked carefully. Daisuke nodded. Suddenly Taichi was on his feet and demanding that Daisuke showed him his pockets. He also tried to check his eyes and the pulse, and the veins on his elbows.

"Look I'm alright!" the boy protested. "A bit hungover but otherwise..."

"Drugs," Taichi interrupted him. "You have a headache? How many fingers I'm holding up? Did you take drugs?!"

"I'm NOT taking drugs!" Daisuke snapped, his anger taking over. "Calm the hell down. I'm not an idiot!"

"Goodness gracious," the young man wiped his forehead in relief. "I...I still can't get used to the fact that it won't happen again..."

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," Taichi scratched his head. "After all these years..."

"What years?" Daisuke asked and held his breath. There was a mystery. Taichi waved it away. He straddled the chair, laid his hands on top of each other and put his chin on the wrist.

"You want someone who can teach you, right?" he said. "Personally, I can't dance... But I know someone who can... Damn. Are you sure there's no other way?"

"I'm sure," Daisuke said. "If I don't find anyone, that person, my boyfriend, he will go to the Game alone. To lose it. He doesn't know when to give up. He's heading straight for self-destruction and, which is worse, he realises it himself! We only need to beat Crackers, there's no need to win the damned thing!"

"I can't make this choice for him," Taichi said uncertainly and Daisuke was momentarily confused on the subject of 'him'.

"The dancer?" he said, catching up. "I'll talk to him! I'll do anything he asks!" He was so close to bring rescue that he couldn't believe that Taichi could go and turn his back on him! Ken needed help, even if he was too proud to beg. Daisuke would do the begging just to make Ken's violet eyes shine again! Then it struck him. "Wait, Taichi, I don't need any ordinary dancer! Cause..."

Taichi interrupted him. "Easy, boy. He's your kind of dancer. He knows the Game."

Finally the young man stood up and reached for the phone. "Look, I'll call him and tell him you're coming, but I won't utter a word about dances. You'll ask him yourself."

"Yes! Fine with me! Call him! Now!"

Taichi punched in a number and waited for someone to pick up. At last the call was answered.

"Hey!" Taichi said. "Don't tell me I've woken you up cuz you spent the night working away on your Japanese history project, Yamato."

Daisuke froze. THE Yamato?!

It was truly the Ishida Yamato who opened the door to Daisuke half an hour later. The blond had a sleepy look on his face though he had already done his hair and put on the jeans of his favourite dark colour and a long black singlet.

Now piercing blue eyes were studying Daisuke from head to foot. He was taller than Taichi and Daisuke felt humiliated a bit. He was never entirely at ease by the cool bishounen's side. It wasn't that he disliked him, it's just Yamato would be the last person of all Chosen he would come to with his problems. Mainly because the blond would laugh at his problems.

Destiny is a bitch, Daisuke decided.

"Hello, Yamato-san," he said.

"Hi. Surprise, surprise, Daisuke-kun, come in."

Yamato was living alone in a one-room apartment, which he rented, not far from the housing complex where his dad lived. Taichi gave Daisuke the address. There was a kitchen, of course, a bathroom and a sort of a store-room, where Daisuke glimpsed his guitar among many other things.

"Help yourself to the cookies," Yamato pointed to the bowl on the low table in front of the sofa. He sat down in an easy-chair and waited.

Ah, Yamato's homemade cookies! It's been such a long time. Daisuke happily grabbed a handful. Then he remembered that he didn't come to pig out but to discuss an important thing with the blond.

Daisuke slumped on the sofa and looked at his host curled in the chair opposite him. So, HE was the dancer who saw the Game? What kind of dancer was he? What Game did he see? Maybe he met Hiroshi? Daisuke bit his lip nervously.

"I was surprised when Taichi told me you want to see me. You dropped here out of the blue or?"

"No. I have some business to discuss with you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to take part in the Game. You know, the dancing stuff," Daisuke said coolly, watching the blond's reaction. And the whole story came pouring out of Daisuke as if it had been waiting to be spoken out. There was too much fear and despair in the silence he had been keeping all this time. No names, just facts and a dull desperation. As he was talking he started to see the past month in a new light. He didn't know what he was getting himself into until in the club they showed what was likely to happen to him. Ken knew it from the start and tried to keep him away from that. At the same time he had no choice but to drag Daisuke along. The genius tried to teach him dancing, except that Daisuke couldn't care less.

"And so I lost to Mamoru..." the boy finished desperately. "I don't know what to do. If I don't pass the Challenge I won't be admitted in the Game. I'm only a beginner and we need someone experienced. Right now. We _have to_ win."

Yamato stared at him for an eternity without blinking before he collected himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care for such things," the blond said firmly.

"Wait!" Daisuke pleadingly clasped his hands. "You can dance. Teach me!"

"How do you know that?" Yamato asked suspiciously. "Maybe I can, maybe I can't."

"Taichi told me," he answered simply.

"Taichi?" the blond echoed in disbelief. He shook his head. "Look, I don't know when and where this Game takes place. I don't WANT to know. I quit, alright?"

"The Game is in two months," the boy said.

"Well, even if you COULD dance it's too late for you," Yamato snorted. "You can't dance, the choreography is beyond you, and you want to win in just two months, and what am I supposed to do to help you?! Wave my magic wand? Not interested, thank you."

"I wouldn't come to ask your help if the situation was any better! Believe me when I say we're in deep shit. If you don't help Ken... he would be Demo's slave..." Daisuke looked aside in a fury. "Please..." he said emphatically. He had just realized he said Ken's name aloud. He was gambling everything he had. And Yamato's denial was like a stone wall.

"I can't help you," the blond refused bluntly, glaring at the boy. "I gave it up two years ago. And for a reason."

"Why?! Daisuke said angrily. "I'll tell you what, me and Ken are trying our best to improve but it's clear like a day that we won't get far. Still we're not giving up! And you... you are a dancer or what?!"

"Or what," Yamato agreed. "You've got the wrong man, chap."

"But Taichi..."

"Taichi? What about Taichi?"

Suddenly Yamato was all anxious.

"He sent me to you."

"He SENT you to me?!" Yamato repeated. Then he lapsed into a shocked silence.

The despair was growing by minute, as Yamato's face reflected nothing, but Daisuke pushed it to the back of his mind and wondered if Taichi and Yamato had some secret, which was connected to the Game. He wanted to find it out.

"What did he tell you?" Yamato asked finally. He was chewing his lip with unsure look in his eyes.

"Nothing," the mahogany-haired said carefully. "He said you saw the Game."

"Indeed," the young man mused. "And you, why do you care for the Game?"

"Because it's Ken who's in the Game," Daisuke answered in a lost voice. "Ichijouji... Ken."

Yamato caught his eye and understood. Of course, he would – he had the Crest of Friendship.

"I'm just his partner for the paired dance," Daisuke continued. If he really saw the Game, he would laugh now, he thought.

Yamato opened his mouth. "Come again? PAIRED dance?"

The boy nodded.

"Oh, isn't it PERFECT," the blond snorted again. "And your gang? What's the name?"

"Schwarz," he said inaudibly.

"Never heard of them," Yamato said in a voice that meant, What a pile of crap.

"They have Ken. When you see him, you'll know he can win the Game, if it wasn't for that paired dance," Daisuke protested stubbornly. Blood rushed to his face. "Nobody wants to dance in a pair. Too much risk of losing."

"Losing or not, it's a Game dance. Anybody would kill to switch with you," Yamato said with a quiet assurance. "I wonder why your partner didn't pick a better dancer..."

Daisuke remembered Danger and everything in him turned against the image of Ken dancing with Danger. And probably Danger would demand something in return for the favour – like, Ken's body?

"Will you come with me to Schwarz and show them what you can do? Please?" he pleaded the blond.

Yamato shook his head. "Daisuke, I'm not sure it will work. Besides, I have my reasons not to show up at the Game..."

"What kinda reasons?"

"I won't tell."

"Oh come on! If you're a slave..." Daisuke left the sentence in the air hoping that Yamato would dwell on it. But the blond remained uncomfortably silent.

"No? Maybe you have enemies? You failed and you're ashamed of the fact?" the boy probed further. "You betrayed someone? You made a promise? What is it, tell me! I'll help if I can!"

"The problem is," Yamato said quietly, as if talking to himself. "I don't know the answers. I just... ran away and that's all."

Daisuke gaped at him. Yamato smirked. "Yep. Got shit scared and took off the moment the music ended."

"You... You DANCED IN THE GAME?!" Daisuke cried, springing to his feet and almost turning the low table over.

"Well, it sorta... happened," Yamato shrugged. "Never mind. I quit because... because I hated the whole thing..." He averted his eyes. Daisuke wasn't gifted with mind reading but he could tell Yamato was lying.

"I don't think you hate it," the brown-haired stated. "Even if you think that it's horrible, just like Taichi says, you miss it. You don't want to hate it."

"Taichi, huh," Yamato grinned wryly. Definitely, some big secret.

Suddenly, Daisuke was very tired. He didn't have the strength to persuade anyone. Maybe he should stop wasting his breath and go practise with Ken. He stood up.

"You know, everyone says the Game is the worst that could happen," he said. "Anyway, they dream to take a glimpse of it. And me, I for one honestly don't want to get into this mess but I'll do it because Ken needs me. I'll never let him go again. And if we lose, well, we'll have another chance someday. I'm that kind of a damned optimist."

Yamato looked down at his hands. Daisuke continued. He felt light as if a stone was taken off his chest. "Who wants to get his hands dirty, after all. If he becomes a slave, I'll blame myself. I'm just not gonna give up. Whether I get help or not.

"Thanks for the cookies. I'd better go. Have things to do. Bye, Yamato." He moved away.

"You have no chance," Yamato said from the chair.

"So I've heard."

The blond came up behind him as he knelt down by the door to pull on his boots.

"Why can't you dance? When did you start?" he asked.

"A month ago. I failed the Challenges," Daisuke said lifelessly.

"Moron. You shouldn't go to the Challenges after only a month unless you like slave work." He leant his shoulder on the doorway and said thoughtfully, "Paired dances never win."

"I know."

"Shut up. You two are mad but I don't want to see you hurt, Daisuke." The blond sighed dramatically. "Taichi will kill me but I'll help you out. Come on, let's see what your Schwarz is made of."

Daisuke turned with a happy grin plastered across his face.

"Great!!!"

Daisuke led Yamato through the thicket surrounding the terrace. He could hear muffled voices which meant that the Schwarz were there.

He was nervous, there was no concealing it. He just knew that Hiroshi would condemn him to the ends of hell when he saw that Daisuke brought a stranger to the gang. The most important, however, was Ken's support.

To make things worse, Yamato wasn't happy when Daisuke gave him a full account of the situation and the dance in particular. He didn't like it that Daisuke knew so little.

Daisuke honestly warned him that everyone was expected to dance hip hop. Yamato shrugged it off and said he was sick of hip hop. Great. Just great. Just the thing Ken and the Schwarz want to hear.

In any case he talked the stubborn blond into donning something suitable - ragged blue jeans that wouldn't constrict his moves and a long-sleeved black sweatshirt with a hood. Against the black sweatshirt Yamato's hair shone bright yellow. It wasn't what would appeal to the Schwarz.

Finally they stepped on the creaking wooden floor of the terrace. Hiroshi, Junpei, Shu and Ken, who were in the middle of a heated argument, immediately turned and froze in shock. Yamato turned his head and looked around with interest. Hiroshi locked his eyes on the tall man like a wild beast on unsuspecting prey.

"Hi, guys," Daisuke said. He felt horrible.

"You'd better start explaining, Dai," Hiroshi growled. "Before I kill."

"Who the hell is this?" Junpei asked.

"Dai, are you crazy?" Ken asked.

"Guys, this is Yamato. He's a dancer. Yamato, this is Schwarz. And you know Ken."

Yamato looked Ken up and down first, then the rest of the gang. His face was sour as if he bit into a lemon. Not helping the first impression, Daisuke decided.

"He's going to help us," he added.

The four gangmates exchanged wild glances.

"I don't remember asking for help," Ken said.

"I know. But look... You wanted someone who can dance, alright?" the auburn-haired said peacefully.

"You think you're so cool once you're a blond?" the leader said with disdain. "Following fashion and dying your hair, huh, prig?"

Ah, that was bad. Very bad. Daisuke grabbed Yamato's sleeve so that he wouldn't simply turn on his heels and leave.

"It's my natural hair colour," Yamato answered calmly.

"Oh, I'm SORRY. Happy, aintcha? And where do you dance? In a strip club?" Hiroshi slowly walked around the blond. Daisuke had a bad feeling about it.

"Listen, Hiro, you're so wrong," he said. "Take him in Schwarz. It's our chance to win, get it?"

Shu spat on the ground.

"Daisuke, it's not a fucking show, I thought you'd understand!" Ken strode to him.

"I understand!" Daisuke let his anger loose. "We're gonna fail if we keep going like nothing's wrong with us! You know how bad it is. Why don't you DO something about it?!" He turned to Junpei and Shu. "Why do you go like it doesn't concern you?! You aren't helping!" He rounded on Hiroshi. "And you. What will your dirty remarks do - save our asses on the Game, huh?! Does it make you happy when every whiney bitch, like Soma, laughs at us? If I say, Let Yamato in, you HAVE to listen to me! Ken, you tell them!"

Ken looked at everybody in turn. He shrugged as if Daisuke's stupidity was a responsibility he had to bear. "Dai's right. We've got nothing to lose. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Cut the chitchat! Lessee what you can really do," Hiroshi snapped and walked up to stare the blond in the face. "Shu, get it on. Shall I show you the moves or you can dance on your own?"

"I'll give it a try," Yamato smiled a nasty smile.

"Surprise me."

It struck Daisuke as strange that Hiroshi didn't take his eyes off Yamato for a second, from the moment the blond appeared on the terrace, and there was not only fury in his stare but curiosity and hope as well. Hiroshi probably realised along with Ken that it might be a good idea to try Yamato.

"If you can't dance to this music, you can never dance in the Game!"

Daisuke should have guessed that Hiroshi would play his favourite Rabbit Run in which he excelled. Ken dragged him to his side and the rest of the Schwarz got ready to throw insults at the newbie.

For several moments Yamato was staring at the stereo as if he couldn't believe his ears. Well too bad, Daisuke wasn't kidding when he told him about the hip hop.

Yamato looked at his hands. It seemed that he wasn't in a hurry to move with the building beat of the song or he simply ceased to care for the music.

Come on, come on, Daisuke begged silently.

"He CAN dance, can't he?" Ken muttered in doubt as the blond remained immobile.

"Shit!" Junpei swore.

The blond stretched his arms to his sides and curled them in a wave. He span around on his heel. Did a few basic steps, never taking any notice of angry mutterings from the corner where the Schwarz were waiting.

It was probably a warm-up. Daisuke hated to think that this was all the blond was capable of. After all, he brought him here without asking anything. On the other hand, Yamato said he was in the Game and that alone meant a lot.

Hiroshi had a scowl on his face. Hadn't he seen Yamato on the Game? Then again, Yamato could have been dancing long before the leader got in the business. Or the blond's small part in the Game went unnoticed. Not good.

The music picked up and the singer's raging voice grew in volume.

The blond leapt up in a spin and landed his feet on the floor, kicking a cloud of dust in the air. Moonwalk. He didn't seem to care that he was being scrutinised. This dance was his and he was free to do anything he wanted until the music played.

Yamato tried a pattern or two from several dances. A miracle that he didn't fall out of the rhythm. Actually Daisuke found out that he managed to do quite a lot of stuff. The latin dances with the swift whirls and turns. The rock'n'roll and jazz mixed with the cha cha and salsa. He couldn't guess the rest.

Daisuke lost the count. His eyes were glued to the moving figure. He only wished Yamato didn't quit in the middle of the song, because he was doing fine at the moment.

Quitting was out of the question as the movements became more complex, perfected, swift.

Daisuke heard Ken take a sharp breath and felt his fingers unconsciously grip Daisuke's wrist. The genius stared hard at the hurricane of legs, arms and blonde hair before him.

Hip hop and the break. Daisuke smiled proudly, seeing how easy it was for Yamato to execute sharp leaps and pops. The blue eyes were concentrated on the dance. His body slid together with the ups and downs of the song.

Junpei had his mouth hanging slightly open. Hiroshi's eyes sparkled excitedly. Shu tapped his foot to the rhythm with a smile.

Yes. Wonderful... The wooden boards sprung and sang under Yamato's feet. Daisuke's back crawled in delight. He saw very few people capable of dancing like his friend. Unconsciously, he tried to gauge his level... Challenges' winner, most certainly. Moving as intricately as that, could get you past all Challenges in that backwater club in a minute. Then qualified for the Game. Yes, that's it. Maybe even better.

Maybe a Winner.

Yamato sprang backwards, turned in the air and landed on his hands. They pushed him off the floor and carried him to stand upright. He did a somersault backwards.

Yamato was turning in the headstand and grinning to himself. His eyes didn't see the stunned Scwarz, they watched the music. In the middle of a spin he pulled his sleeves over his hands, his hood over his head, and threw himself on the floor to do turtles and then windmills. He was flying over the floor. Daisuke saw these combos for the first time.

He got up, his eyes laughing after the smoothly performed tricks.

Blood thudded in Daisuke's ears. For god's sake, how can anybody dance like that? Judging by these gravity-defying moves, Yamato was from another planet...

Hiroshi clenched his fists and whispered something madly.

It was a real dance, not just a series of patterns. It came with... an angry and boiling soul.

Yamato's chest heaved deeply as he danced. Daisuke felt his legs jerking to the song. The blond took a breath, eyes hardening in concentration. He leapt up, spinning, arms flung out, and with a somersault backwards, landed on his knee. In an instant he was up on his feet, his hand pushing blonde strands of hair out of his eyes.

Hiroshi was on the verge of weeping from happiness.

The music stopped. Daisuke jerked awake. Yamato slumped forwards, grabbing his knees for support. The genius slowly released his grip on Daisuke's hand. Daisuke gave him thumbs-up and was about to ask how he found Yamato's dancing, when there was a shrill cry, that went echoing around the terrace.

"KAMI!!!"

Hiroshi looked like he would go down on his knees. Daisuke had never seen the leader so messed up. "It's really YOU!" Hiroshi cried. "Kami, it's really you! I knew it! Only you can pull out that spin!!!" Tears welled up in Hiroshi's eyes. "It's really you..."

Everyone's focus was suddenly on the blond. Yamato caught his breath and glanced at the quivering boy from under his fringe.

"So.. what?" he panted. "Who the hell are YOU, anyway?"

Daisuke tried to work his jaw that went numb suddenly as if somebody hit him hard. Ken glanced at him, waiting for an explanation. An explanation Daisuke wished he had.

"Kami..." Hiroshi all but moaned. He grabbed the bottle with water and handed it to Yamato with reverence. Yamato slipped to the floor, leant on the wall and took a swig from the bottle.

"I'm Hiroshi.. I mean, the Wolf from the Wild Pack. If you remember Eagle danced in the Game three years ago. He was my teacher!"

Yamato nodded, drinking the water greedily.

"Kami..." Hiroshi whispered in utter admiration. "I saw all of your dances!!!" he squealed.

To tell the truth, Daisuke was more shocked at the sight of the fawning Hiroshi than at the fact that Yamato turned out to be "the beloved" Kami.

"You're Kami?" he gasped but nobody heard him because Hiroshi burst into exclamations again.

"You changed so much! I knew you would come back! Oh my god, three-time champion is in my gang!!! Or course, we'll win..."

Yamato interrupted him. "THREE-time champion? Me?!" he asked in surprise.

"What you don't know?!" Junpei cried.

As Daisuke was coming to terms with this sudden revelation, Ken reached in his pocket, pulled out a pack of West with a lighter and lit a cigarette. He settled for studying the blond through the clouds of smoke.

"You were the best! Nobody could even get close to your last dance!" Hiroshi laughed. "You won with the Rabbit Run!"

"Hmm," Yamato said. "I didn't know. I simply walked away, cuz I couldn't care for the prize... I left the dances. Forever. But three-time champion... It means..."

"You're unsurpassed!" Hiroshi whispered madly.

Ken inspected the famous dancer in a frame of smoke. Ishida Yamato aka Kami. And Daisuke didn't even know about it. How come he unearthed this guy anyway? What did Ishida want in Schwarz all of a sudden? It was fishy. Moreover, Ken painfully realised he was jealous. And Hiroshi was singing the blond hymns in his fanatical ecstasy. And nobody gave a fuck about the Game anymore.

Finally Daisuke found the strength to raise his voice. "You're the Kami?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Yamato grinned. Daisuke spat. What kind of excuse that was?! He felt like a fool. He was afraid to look at Ken and see it written in his clear violet eyes. At least, Daisuke could have asked Yamato for his nickname before bringing him into the gang.

"You had some guts to call yourself a god," the burgundy-haired bit back darkly.

Yamato's eyes went large. "What? GOD?" He laughed. "For hell's sake, Daisuke." He turned to the dusty corner and wrote with his index finger on the floor: kiiroi kami.

"Kiiroi kami," Ken repeated dully. "Blonde hair."

Yamato nodded and pointed to his head full of yellow hair, which was his pride, no doubt.

"Kami," Daisuke said in shock. "Not god. Hair." He glanced at Ken who was keeping silent which wasn't a very good sign. The indigo-haired noticed that questioning glance.

"So, you're Kami," Ken said. "And you're back to the Game?"

"I'm gonna help you get through that hell. That is all. That's it. I'm here only for Daisuke."

"Good," Ken responded icily. "I'm SO lucky that Kami himself came for me."

"Uhm," Daisuke whipped his head, looking from Ken to Yamato and back at Ken. He could swear he saw lightning strike between the two. What they needed was a little distraction.

Daisuke stood in between them. "Yamato-san, can we start the training now?"

"Just a sec," Yamato looked at each gang member in turn. "You said someone taped my dance.."

Junpei and Shu quickly made a stride backward and pointed to the leader.

"You?!" Yamato hissed as Hiroshi's face went white.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Hiroshi babbled miserably. "Only because it was your dance..."

"Hand me the tape."

"No way."

"Hate you," Yamato said. "You're sick." The young man banged his head on the wall. He gave Junpei a look so full of dark promise that the poor guy twitched away.

"And who are you?" the blond asked.

"Me?" Junpei asked.

"Yes. You're a slave. Whose?"

Junpei pointed to Hiroshi and pouted, wondering how Yamato could tell at first glance.

"I'm a DJ," Shu said. "I'm in the Game together with the Cracker's DJ."

"Crackers?"

"They won two times in a row after you left," Hiroshi muttered in a pissed-off way. "They plan to beat your record in this Game. Tao's with them. But our main concern is Demo, a newbie. They have a group dance and an individual dance and a frigging good chance of winning both."

"I told you," Daisuke said. "Demo wants Ken to be his slave."

Yamato studied Ken. "How long do you dance?" he asked softly. The scrutiny and judgement maddened Ken.

"Two years," he answered briskly. "A year in Schwarz."

"Ever saw the Game?"

"No," Ken gritted his teeth.

"Ever been a slave?"

"No. You?" The genius hissed maliciously. Yamato smirked and looked him up and down, as if Ken was an annoying insect. The genius glared back so viciously that Daisuke stepped away from him. Ken didn't try to conceal how suspicious he was.

Uh oh, this is not going to be a good relationship, Daisuke thought worriedly.

"I'll stay in Schwarz on one condition," Yamato said. "You will tell not a single soul that I'm back. Forget who I am. Neither carry camcorders, got me, Hiroshi? You will all do anything I tell you to do. Including making changes to the Dance. Yeah, I'm that bitchy when it comes to dancing. Hiroshi would know it from two years ago, wouldn't you?"

The leader agreed with a nod.

"The dance is okay," Ken grunted.

"Then why don't you show me tomorrow, my place?"

Daisuke at once got overprotective. He put his hand on Ken's waist, reassuring the boy and himself that it will be alright. After a small personal struggle Ken consented. "Deal."

"Are you ready for some dancing right now, Ken?" the blond asked, rising to his feet.

"What do you want?" The genius boy watched him cautiously, sipping smoke from his second cigarette. Daisuke rubbed his back surreptitiously in a calming way. Which didn't help.

"What are you doing, Yamato?" Daisuke asked, genuinely clueless about the situation.

"I'm going to find out his style and the extent of his ability to move with a partner. This is the idea behind paired dances, right?"

"Alright," Ken answered curtly. "You take Daisuke's place, I lead."

"No," Yamato smiled. "I'm TALLER."

Daisuke could almost hear Ken's teeth grind.

"What do you want to dance?" the genius asked, getting a hold on his temper. He handed his unfinished cigarette to his boyfriend and walked into the middle of the terrace.

"Everything. The tango, rumba, salsa, you name it. Depends on what you based your dance."

"It's based on hip hop, with only elements of paired dances," Ken explained slowly as if talking to an idiot.

"Well, it's based wrong," Yamato retorted. "Music?"

"To hell with music."

"No music, no dance." The blond came up and drew Ken roughly to him by the waist. "You're stiff like a stick and not in the right place! Relax!" he ordered and slapped his shoulder-blade. "What kinda music?"

"Quick and sort of Oriental but disco," Ken snapped.

"Arabian? Turkish?"

"Close," he answered unwillingly.

Daisuke frowned. As Yamato pressed Ken's stiff body closer for the tango position, the brown eyes clouded and a mad pang of jealousy gripped his stomach. He felt it was imperative that he ripped Ken away from the blond. Daisuke crushed the cigarette, threw it on the floor and pushed his fists in his pockets, working on evening his breath.

What are you doing? Get together! he scolded himself silently. It's just a practice. Nevertheless, he didn't believe he could restrain himself for another five minutes.

Junpei sidled up to him and whispered confidentially, "He's gonna fly your dreamboy right from your hands."

"Go to hell," Daisuke snapped. Bastard. They're all bastards. He must behave for this one time.

Yamato's arm slipped around Ken's waist and his hand locked over the fingers of the genius boy.

"Without hip hop we can't win," the indigo-haired boy pointed out.

"Who said?" the blond grinned at him. "Listen here. First, the waltz. On my mark. One-two-go."

The Schwarz watched them attentively for half a minute until Yamato crushed into his partner.

"I LEAD, you FOLLOW," the blond growled impatiently. "You've got no springiness in your legs. BAD. Okay, the tango."

Daisuke leant his back on the wall and watched the show. As far as he could tell the two made some accidental mistakes, but their dance was professional. Except that Yamato found faults with everything Ken was doing.

"Stay in the rhythm while dancing the cha cha!.. Can't you count or what?... Where's the energy in the tango falls? I thought you were dying on me!... Keep your hand slack!... You have no coordination. What's the point in dancing the rumba then?... Don't step on one, it's the samba, for hell's sake. Haven't you seen 'Dirty Dancing'?!"

"Are you done already?" Ken said icily and jerked free, nearly throwing the blond off himself.

"Like I thought," Yamato said. "You don't know ANYTHING about paired dances."

Ken shrugged this off and grabbed the bottle of water that Daisuke was holding out for him.

"I'm surprised to hear it from a person who never danced in a pair," he replied with maddening calm.

"What do you know," the blond said sarcastically. "If you don't need me, go and dance hip hop and make a laughing stock out of yourself. But spare Daisuke, please."

"Yamato!" the burgundy-haired boy said indignantly. "Ken, come on, listen to him..."

Ken rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm going to show him the dance. That's enough."

"Hey, guys," Shu said in more than just chilling silence which followed Ken's words. "I hate to interrupt, but maybe we can go have a snack and sign a peace treaty? Or you kill each other straight away and spare us the trouble?"

"Shit," Yamato glanced at his watch. "Dinner. Fuck, Takeru'll kill me. Gotta run. See you tomorrow, Daisuke. And Hiroshi..."

"Yes?!"

"Don't fucking follow me."

"Okay!" Hiroshi breathed happily. Yamato went away without a goodbye to Ken.

"I'd better go home. I have a hell of things to do," Ken said sharply and gave Daisuke a dark look. "I'll talk with you later. Have a nice day." He grabbed his bag and was gone.

"Holy SHIT!" Hiroshi exclaimed in ecstasy. He clutched Daisuke's shoulder and shook him. "Where does he live? What's his real name? When's his birthday? Come on, you've gotta tell me everything! How old is he? How do you know him? What's his blood type?"

"Hiro, you're gonna marry him or what?" Shu snorted.

"Yes! Does he have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Is he Japanese? Why is his hair blonde?

"Look!" Daisuke said roughly. "Get offa me! I only know his brother, we're in the same school. And even if I knew all this, I wouldn't tell you, you filthy groupie!!" he managed to throw the squealing Hiroshi off himself. "What's got into Ken, I wonder?! Damn it!"

"We have Kami! We have Kami!" Hiroshi was flying around the terrace. Junpei and Shu sweatdropped.

Daisuke couldn't stand it. Besides, he was worried sick for Ken's reaction. He got away as quickly as possible, with a promise to Hiroshi to find out at least about the girlfriend thing.

At home he rewound the whole day in his mind but he couldn't understand what made Ken so mad. He hoped the genius would call and explain but no such luck. Daisuke called himself and Ken's mother kindly informed him that her son asked not to bother him since he was cramming for the tomorrow's exam. Then he sent him an sms but there was no answer.

Daisuke hoped that tomorrow, when they would meet at Yamato's place, everything would get clear.

tsuzuku...

a/n Next chapter is another Interlude, and it's coming soon.. yo...


	9. interlude 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

Thank you all for reviewing! It was so cool hearing your comments! I'm afraid I was very late with this chapter. Like always, I HAD to rewrite it... Gee I suck. Next chapter is not ready yet, so it'll take a lot of time. Please, be patient. Don't kill me!!! And sorry for all mistakes... I'm truly embarrassed. :hides:

**KendoSakuyamon**: I TOTALLY agree about Yamato!!! I'll try to keep this story interesting.

**takuya**: thanks! I'll update as soon as I can.

**Azure Rose**: I would so much like to have Yamaken here (don't tempt me!), but sorry!! :starry-eyed: Yamato... Ken... NO!! I mustn't! :cheers at the banner:

**Ivgie Sole**: Yay! I suprised you! I was being totally unoriginal with placing Yamato into the story and giving him one of the key parts... beh.

**Melissa**: You loved!!! :squeal: Yeah, you're right. Taichi has something to say in this story too! Just wait and see, he's in this chapter!

**Dreamer**: I hope this chapter will give some more clues! Read and enjoy!

**The Angsty Gothic Angel**: Thanks! I love the reviewers too!!

**The Dance: Interlude 2 **

By **Wormmonsoul**

A soft purring woke Taichi up. He thought it was Miko, his cat. Half awake, he groped under his pillow for his mobile phone, found it and squinted at the glowing screen. Four in the morning. The purring came from the phone. Text from Yamato. That creepy bastard deserves a punch for calling at that time of the night.

Open the door, said the message.

Taichi rubbed his eyes and went to open the door.

Spring night was cold and it was pitch dark outside. Two dark shapes emerged from the stairway door.

"What took you so long?" said an unfamiliar voice. Taichi tried to see who was speaking. He was standing outside his apartment in the middle of the night in only his shorts with some strange guys, and this made him uneasy. The stranger dumped Yamato who appeared to be unconscious into his arms and they were gone, leaving the astonished boy with a heavy body.

Already wide awake Taichi dragged his friend into the apartment. Yamato kicked out and moaned. Carefully he lowered his friend on the floor and inspected him for signs of beating and blood. There weren't any. He wasn't dying of any wound. What had happened to him then? His clothes were dirty and reeked of cigarettes and sweat. The stench was so strong that Taichi had to clamp his hand over his mouth and nose.

He lightly slapped Yamato's cheek to bring him around. Blue eyes opened.

"What's happened? What did they do to you?" Taichi whispered.

Yamato gulped for air and turned to his side, panting and clutching his stomach.

"I'm gonna throw up!" he stammered, fighting the fits of nausea.

"Holy..."

Taichi quickly hauled him up and into the bathroom. He locked the door after them, hit the light switch (Yamato groaned and shut his eyes) and lowered the blond over the toilet seat.

Yamato vomited with gurgling coughing sounds. Taichi gagged on the smell. He made a huge effort to keep in check and think on what could have happened to his friend. Why was he out in the middle of the night with two suspicious guys? And in such a state?

Finally Yamato slumped to the floor on his side, pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his head with his hands. He was shivering all over.

"Yamato," Taichi called worriedly. He had no idea what to do.

"The light..." Yamato stuttered. "My head..."

"Are... are you drunk?" Taichi gulped. The stench in the bathroom was horrible. He got a towel wet and put it on Yamato's head. The blond clutched at it and moaned in relief.

Taichi didn't remember seeing the blond in worse shape. He was lying dead, his gorgeous hair sprawled in a greasy mane across the floor of the bathroom. It didn't look like Yamato was going to snap out of it and get up dusting his clothes in his usual cool manner. He wasn't even sure if Yamato knew where he was.

His parents must never find out about this. He had to clean up and hide the fact that Yamato turned up at night in this condition. Taichi flushed the toilet, kneeled by Yamato and started to pull his dirty boots off. The socks went straight into the garbage bin. Yamato's feet were red and swollen as if he had been running a marathon.

Taichi took off his jeans. It felt as if he was stripping a corpse. He shook the limp arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and tugged his sweaty T-shirt over his head without any cooperation from the blond.

The clothes were thrown into the washing machine. Taichi thought a little and added his beat boots to the pile.

He bent over the motionless blond.

"I'm gonna run you a bathroom, Yamato."

The blond jerked his head, okay.

Taichi went to fill the tub. His hands were shaking.

"Tai..." came a faint sigh from the floor. He turned. Yamato was looking at him. "Don't... tell. Not Dad... Takeru too..."

The words rolled in his mouth. He was dead tired and in pain. He couldn't move a limb.

"It's okay, Yamato. You can stay here. Don't worry," he reassured him. "Now, lemme help you up and down in the tub. Okay? I'll leave the door open a bit. I'm gonna be in the kitchen. I'll give you something to wear. The towel is here. Now, come on.."

Taichi hoisted the blond to his feet and half-carried him to the bath tub. Yamato was heavily breathing into his neck.

"I won..." he whispered into his ear. His voice was suddenly animated and happy. "I won, Taichi! I passed the Challenges. I'm in the Game!"

"What are you... talking about?!" Taichi lowered him in the tub, nearly falling into it along with his friend.

Yamato shuddered in the warm water and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep!" Taichi warned. He turned the water off. "Get your underwear off."

Splashing sounds indicated that Yamato heard him and was alive enough to move. Taichi went out and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. His parents' bedroom was quiet, which was a sign that they did not hear anything from the bathroom. He opened the cupboard, took his mug, thought about how much noise in the kitchen he would make while preparing coffee, and put it back. But he needed some caffeine to deal with the situation. He froze in the middle of the kitchen, his head swimming with all things he needed to do. Finally, he shook off his confusion and got himself a Cola from the fridge.

Hikari came into the kitchen sleepily. She hugged her shoulders.

"Taichi-niisan? What are you doing here at this hour?" she muttered.

"Go back to sleep, 'kari," Taichi said absently, worried that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Yamato. He was seeing him like this for the first time in his life.

"I heard voices," Hikari pointed to the bathroom. His little sister was always sharp at things.

"It's Yamato. I think he's drunk."

"Yamato?!"

For fifteen minutes there was no sound from the bathroom and Taichi hurried in. Like he thought, Yamato fell asleep in the tub.

Taichi woke him up, dried him with a towel and helped him into one of his pyjamas. Yamato stayed comatose, only rolled his head and moaned.

He had no choice. He picked him up and carried him in the bedroom. Hikari, wide-eyed, rushed to open the door and straightened the pillow and the blanket on the bed where he dumped Yamato.

The blond automatically curled in and was fast asleep.

"What's happened?" Hikari whispered.

"Dunno," Taichi whispered back. "Thanks for the help. Now go to back to bed and don't tell parents!"

Hikari reluctantly left.

It was almost five and he was supposed to be up for school at seven. Taichi switched off the light, climbed into bed and watched the sleeping blond.

Several minutes later Yamato began thrashing in the bed. He had a fever.

"Water..." he moaned.

Holding back panic, Taichi brought him a glass of water. Yamato greedily drank it. Then he suddenly grabbed Taichi's shoulder and tried to get up from the bed, panting.

"Yamato, calm down!"

"I... sick..."

He vomited the water he had drunk on the floor. Taichi in shock watched him cough and shudder.

"Tai... bathroom..." Yamato clutched his hand. Taichi led him, stumbling, back to the bathroom. Hikari ran after them. She understood everything in a flash.

"Make him drink water, Taichi!" she said.

"He'll be sick!"

"That's the point! It'll clean his stomach."

Taichi fetched a bottle of clear water and forced the blond to drink. Yamato went pale. He barfed and he couldn't stop. Taichi had to hold him back or he would dive down the lavatory. He shooed Hikari away to her bedroom so as to spare her all the disgusting things, and closed the door.

Spasms went through Yamato's body. Taichi brushed his blonde hair back and waited for another round of sickness.

"God, Yama, what's wrong with you?"

"It's.. pills," he gasped.

"Pills?!"

"Ecstasy... Crack... guess..."

Taichi made him drink more water. It looked like the sickness passed. Now the blond was shivering all over. He brought him back to the bed. Then he wiped the mess on the floor with a towel and threw it away. Putting one more blanket on top of the shivering boy, he got into bed and threw his arms around him.

"Shh.." he whispered. "Everything's fine."

"Th.. thanks..."

"Where did you get drugs?" Taichi asked.

"Everybody... took them," Yamato stuttered and cuddled closer to him. Taichi winced at the smell.

"Those guys too?" he asked icily.

"What... guys?"

"The ones who brought you here. I don't know them. Big guys, around 18 or 20. What were you doing with them?"

"D.. dah.. dancing..."

"Dancing? You were in a disco club? Yamato, your father must be searching the city with the police while you're having fun!" Taichi was growing angry at him by minute.

"N.. not fun..." Yamato said. Another spasm shook him. "It's important.. for the Game.. I won!" he coughed. "I feel shitty..."

"And you look it," Taichi said angrily.

"Where's my jacket?" Yamato said. "I.. I need a smoke, Tai."

"Just go to sleep!" Taichi nearly shouted. "What do you mean a smoke?! You're smoking?! Are you nuts? You're hardly 16, for hell's sake!"

"Tai..." Yamato whined. "Please..."

"Shut up and sleep, damn you!" Taichi hissed.

The blond hiccupped into the pillow. "D-don't shout.. " he said. "My head kills me... Please, Tai.. It kills me.."

Taichi was aware that Yamato was delirious and didn't realise what he was saying. A couple of times he wailed other names. He moaned that he hurt a lot.

Then he started to giggle.

"That fuckin' bastard said he loved me.. Can you fuckin' imagine it?! Hah hah aha!! FUCK him to hell!"

Taichi gulped and tried not to listen. He hoped that nobody outside of his room could hear him.

"Tai, but it was so good – dancing..," Yamato suddenly snapped awake. He giggled. "Was really nice.. But I don't remember. Who were those guys, Tai?"

"Shh, Yamato, it's alright... it's alright."

"No, really, Tai. Did they say if they fucked me? Hell.. I don't remember anything!" he giggled. Taichi stared at him in horror, wanted to say something but bit his lip and kept silent. "They probably did.. why should they help me get home anyway.. What did they look like, Tai?"

"I don't know," Taichi mouthed.

"Fucking wonderful.. Who could they fucking be?" Yamato muttered feverishly.

"Just go to sleep, Yama," Taichi said, his voice quivering. "You must have some sleep. I'm going to school and leave you here. Then I'll call your dad and say that you're alright. But you must stay here!"

"Yeah... school. Shit," the blond said. He sobbed. "Do you have aspirin? I've got a headache.."

Taichi got up. After this kind of shock he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. He fed the pill to the blond. Then he put a towel with ice cubes on his forehead and tucked him under a blanket. He opened the window to let in some fresh air. It was already getting bright outside.

"Taichi.." Yamato looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Thanks.. You're a great friend.. Thank you."

"You're drunk. Go to sleep." Taichi sat down by his side.

The teenager closed his eyes, rolled away and hid his face into the pillow. Taichi could only see the sharp curve of his shoulder and his tangled wet hair, as the shivers went through his body, and he tried to sink deeper into the sheets. He looked so helpless that a wave of despair rose up Taichi's throat, when he finally realised that he hadn't been able to protect his Yamato from all this. Yamato was his best friend, and he always wanted to keep him safe.

"Yamato.. what's wrong with you?" he whispered helplessly. "You gave up music. You disappear for whole nights. Your dad's worried. Everyone's worried. And now this..."

"I swear... it won't happen again... I'll be good. Taichi," he sobbed. "It hurts so much.."

"It's okay. I know. Sleep now."

"I promise..." Yamato closed his eyes.

The brown-haired boy pulled his knees up and putting his chin on his knees, watched the blond. His mind constantly turned over this last hour – over what Yamato had said, and his condition and the horrible unspoken things behind it all. The world was crushing in his eyes.

Yamato gradually fell asleep.

Three weeks later Taichi's phone woke him in the middle of the night again. Everything was the same with one small difference. When he opened the door Yamato was standing by himself and there was a coy smile on his face.

"Can I crush at your place tonight, Tai?" he asked.

"Sure.. what happened?"

"I was... dancing. I won..."

Yamato, grinning, made a step and fell into Taichi's arms, unconscious.

Until this night he had no idea how to help somebody when they were ill. Very soon Taichi could name all medicine in the house and in the nearest pharmacy, what it helped for and when to take it. He knew everything about drugs and overdose because he had to nurse his friend who was dancing whole night away.

And it did not stop for two more years.

tsuzuku...


	10. chapter eight

Thank you all for your great reviews. This really made me work on my stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. This chapter is sorta unbetaed version. Maybe if anyone volunteers to beta it… Attention, there is some DaisukexKen, TaichixYamato here.. don't you just love it?

**The Dance: Chapter Eight**

By **Wormmonsoul**

Daisuke hoped that tomorrow, when they met at Yamato's place, everything would get clear.

Unfortunately for Daisuke, his mom discovered that he skipped school and grounded him for a whole day with an additional punishment to vacuum-clean all rooms and get his own in order, which he knew would take forever. He texted Yamato's address to Ken, telling him that he won't be coming. Ken didn't answer anything. Daisuke went into depression, called Yamato and went to wash up.

Daisuke had a lot of time to think. He tried to analyse Ken's reaction to Yamato. It bothered him that Ken acted so wildly in front of the blond. Maybe it was jealousy because Yamato was the Game's winner and Ken was just a newbie. But why get mad at Daisuke? Because he brought Yamato in Schwarz? But how Daisuke was supposed to know that he was damned Kami!

Maybe, the reason behind Ken's anger was that Daisuke went and acted on his own without asking Ken first. Ken didn't want anyone else in Schwarz. He was the gang's star. Ken liked to be in control. In fact, he was the one controlling everything, including their relationship.

Daisuke winced. Since the beginning Ken was blackmailing him into dancing. He used Daisuke's infatuation to drag him in the Game. He only let him kiss him when Daisuke learnt to dance. It was easy for him; he knew what Daisuke wanted from the start.

Daisuke stopped washing cups and closed his eyes for a moment. Why didn't he understand it before? It was all blackmail. Did Ken ever love him? He led Daisuke to believe it but did he love him at all? And what if not? What if he doesn't want Daisuke to touch him? What if he hates his kisses?

No… stupid thoughts.

No, Ken wouldn't do that. He was kind, gentle and sincere. He wasn't a person who would do anything to get what he wanted.

But Kaiser was that person. And Kaiser was a part of Ken too. Daisuke opened his eyes. This is stupid, he told himself. You don't know for sure. You've got to believe Ken. You've got to ask him. Next time when you see him…

Yamato opened the door for the genius boy. Daisuke was not there, just as expected. Nevertheless, Yamato got everything ready. Two easy chairs and a sofa were moved to the wall with the window, leaving the centre of the room unoccupied. The low table was turned on its side and tucked into a faraway corner. A huge stereo system was perched on the window-sill.

"Whether Daisuke is here or not, we can't afford to lose time," Yamato said. "Put your CD in and show me the dance."

"I need a partner," Ken said through clenched teeth. Yamato flipped into one of the chairs and crossed his arms.

"Maybe I'll join you," he said with a wink.

Ken lingered in the doorway, not sure if he should go ahead and bring the blond into this. There would be no way back. Even Daisuke knew very little about the dance…

"What's up? Forgot your dance?" Ishida asked acidly. "Are you the kind who freaks out and forgets everything on the scene?"

"Fuck you."

Ken placed the CD in the stereo and hit the play. The song started. He remembered that he was still in his school jacket and that it would constrict his moves. Ken shook it off. His fingers began to unbutton the shirt. The blond was watching him closely.

"Good touch."

"Shut up." Ken blushed and decided to leave the shirt half undone. "It wasn't in the dance."

"We can still use this."

The music was fast and Yamato concentrated on the rhythm, his finger tapping his chin. Ken demonstrated the first pattern of break dance on the floor, becoming a whirlwind of limbs. He stood up as the music became softer. "Salsa next. Get your ass here, Ishida."

Yamato rose from the chair. Ken already planned the whole dance. According to the plan, his partner was going to mirror all his moves. They would keep their distance on the dance floor and join only for bits of the tango and salsa, which was 'required body contact'. They would do their break combinations apart. It was going to be the dance's highlights. The rhythm was quick and dancing was difficult but it was also full of energy and skill, and that was the key to winning the Game. Ken explained all this quickly while whisking the blond around. When he stepped away to do the break, Yamato watched him silently until the song ended.

"Basically you're dancing on your own all the time," the blond said. "And this song is not for the hip hop."

"I don't care." He admitted it was a stupid answer but Yamato had just suggested that all his hard planning was for nothing! Ken would kill him if he could.

"Get real, Ken. Nobody cancelled 50 per cent rule…"

"The 50 per cent rule," Ken interrupted, "is keeping physical contact with your partner. This is a concept of a paired dance. My concept is that my partner must mirror my every move without 'body contact'. But if you insist, we can think of something.. For example, holding hands, dancing back to back-"

"Clever," Yamato said. "So that's how you see paired dances. No face to face, arm in arm, eye to eye contact. You know, most of paired dances failed because they ignored this rule. You will fail too."

"Do you actually want me to get it on with another GUY, for godssake, in front of anyone!" Ken snapped.

"Is it you who is homophobic or the crowd that you can't even see from the scene?"

"I'm not homophobic!" Ken snapped. "I just don't like people pointing and smirking."

"What are you mad about?" Yamato asked. "They already know you have a paired dance with a boy… They've been smirking…like, half a year already?"

"They don't understand paired dances! You don't understand either! They expect me to dance something like gay tango, but I want to change the concept of a paired dance, so that everyone will think – 'Fuck, paired dances are not so fucking bad for the Game too!'" Ken exploded. "It doesn't have to be like rubbing all over and going hot! It's dancing.. it's.. ART for hell's-"

"It does have to be like that," Yamato interrupted him. "Don't give me all that 'art' shit. Paired dances are hot and real and scream of sex. Fuck art. Fuck them all. And this music. It's ORGASM written all over it! It's about freedom, and passion, and obsession! This song makes me fly! This song smells like sea, like old ships with sails flowing in the wind… it's totally mad! And you want to use this music to display the hip hop moves! You're out of it, man."

Ken was speechless for a moment. "Well, ain't ya fucking romantic! Who cares what the song is about?"

Yamato sat down in his chair, eyes burning. "Dancing without feeling is nothing! You're not putting yourself in this dance at all. It's lifeless, lacks individuality and it's fucking boring."

"I'm fucking thrilled to hear it from you," Ken hissed. He flipped wearily into the chair. God, what a prick that Ishida was. "I won't change the dance. I want to win this Game. And everyone dances to the hip hop. And it's your fault by the way!"

"You won't win," Yamato said. "And you _will_ change the dance. I don't fucking care about what they want to see, I'll dance what I want.. I danced the break to vent my feelings. You've no idea how fucked up I was then." He went to the store-room and dug into boxes of CDs there. "Okay, lessee," he said. "Let me tell you what I would've done with this dance. It would be based off on Turkish or Latin dances even if it means – how did you put it? – rubbing and swinging and getting hot. But yeah, maybe if I wanted to get violent, I would leave some breaking. What else? Rock'n'roll, definitely. And this long break in the song can be very interesting if we add … things. I should look into paired stuff and find out. Clothes… maybe pirate style. And I liked when you undid your shirt."

Yamato found some CDs and put them aside. "The fast rhythm should bring out good skills and coordination from both partners. Finally, I would make several variants of the dance."

Ken flipped in the chair and snapped the lid of his lighter and watched the flames. He wanted to kill Ishida.

"What for," Ken said.

Yamato went to the chair and leant over the immobile boy.

"Ken, there will be a DJ from the opponents' gang. Hiroshi must have told you the routine. If they don't like you, they'll make you dance to a different music. Or they can make you dance it twice but you've got to be versatile and make sure you don't repeat. After you finished your dance, it's the same gamble as Challenges. Crowd will decide if you win or lose. Maybe there are judges out there but I've never seen them, trust me. For me it was always the crowd who decided who won. Do you think I'm making this up to scare you, Ken? Would you believe me if I told you that I went through hell on that scene? There are no rules and once you're on the scene, it's sink or swim, got it?"

He shifted in the chair uneasily wishing he was far away from the blond, who was smiling wryly down at him.

"You were just supposed to teach Daisuke how to pass the Challenges," he muttered.

"Pass the Challenges and then?" Yamato asked. "He will have to be approved by the Gamers. Ever heard about it?"

Ken had heard about them; they were a bunch of former Game winners who could give you a chance to step in or ban you completely. He was approved because he had good reputation in the dancing gangs. But Daisuke had nothing.

"I can approve him, you know," Yamato said. "Just like that. But I won't do it. He's not ready for the Game. And your dance SUCKS."

Ken swore. He had no choice but to let the psycho tamper with his dance. Well lessee if he will cooperate, damn it.

"D'you have an ashtray, Ishida?"

The blond went to his CDs again and drove his ashtray with a nudge from his foot across the floor. Ken lit a cigarette. The blond picked several CDs and studied them. "Turkish, Arabic, Indian.. Hmm, Tarkan? What music was that song?"

"What are you fucking up to?"

"I'm gonna pick parts from different dances and add them to yours. Latin dances are not enough. Something Asian will do nicely. That'll be totally mad."

"It's Greek song, for fuck's sake."

"Greek? Hmm… shall we add sertaki too?"

Ken slowly raised his fist and stuck out a finger. Yamato rolled his eyes.

"What's the name of the song again?"

"Lefteri Psyhi," Ken said in Greek and translated. "'Freedom of Spirit'."

"I think it's clear what kind of dance we want here, huh," he said with a wicked smile. "Have another smoke, get the steam out and be ready to learn a shitload about dances, Ichijouji."

Daisuke finished his work in a record time. His hands were doing everything mechanically with his mind elsewhere, that is, locked on Ken. Daisuke's mother was so surprised to see him work so hard that she let him go out that evening to 'play soccer' in the park. Daisuke flew out of the door like a bullet, since the Schwarz's meeting was in five minutes. In the park he cautiously looked but there were no spies on his trail. He dove under thick bushes and scattered along the darkening alleys to the secret terrace. When he entered the terrace only Jun and Shu greeted him. Ken was not there yet.

"Where's everyone?" Daisuke asked, out of breath.

"Why are you asking us? You were supposed to be with Ken and Kami, no?" Jun said.

"Damn it," Daisuke said. He explained everything. "I thought Ken would be here."

Junpei and Shuichiro conspiratorially exchanged glances and nodded.

"I saw that!" Daisuke pointed an accusing finger at them. "What was that!"

Junpei shrugged. "Just… Kami."

"Kami what?" he asked.

"Well, they are supposed to be at Kami's house, right?"

"So WHAT!"

"Well, Kami always had this _reputation_…" Junpei said in a low voice and the DJ nodded. "Everyone knows that Kami was sleeping with half the dancers in the Game…"

"And the other half was sleeping with him," Hiroshi added as he appeared on the terrace.

Gotta save Ken. Daisuke brushed past the smirking boys, intending to do just that when Yamato himself appeared on the terrace, accompanied by Ken, who looked more than wild. His hair was wet, his school shirt a total mess, and the look in his eyes was set to kill. The auburn-haired teen froze, eyes flickering from the blond to his boyfriend and back. For god's sake, they were saying that Yamato..! And Ken stayed with him all day!.. Jealousy kicked in but he remembered to think clearly.

"What the fuck you were just talking about?" Yamato asked.

"Just rumors, really!" Junpei said nervously.

"Well, you weren't sex symbol of the Game for nothing," Hiroshi said. He glued himself to Kami's side from the moment he appeared.

"It's not your fucking business!" Yamato snapped.

"But…"

"It's fucking not your business!" the blond said. "People fucking like to run their mouths. Spare me, I haven't done a QUARTER of what they are saying."

"So you've done something, after all," Shu muttered. The blond ignored this and turned to Daisuke.

"By the way, Daisuke, we changed the dance a bit," Yamato said.

Daisuke was not looking at him. He was watching Ken who said nothing to him at all, not even a hello. He couldn't believe that Ken could act so cold. What happened at Yamato's place? What could go wrong now?

"Why're you staring at me?" Ken asked. "Go and learn to fucking dance if you want to ever speak to me again."

Daisuke felt miserable. Was that Kaiser speaking? He should keep in check and find out what was eating Ken, he remembered. Daisuke tried… really tried to behave like a sensible person and not like a hothead that he was. He thought Ken would like it. He grabbed his wrist and tried to lead him outside.

"We need to talk, Ken."

Ken furiously shook him off.

"Lemme fucking go!"

"Ken, what's got into you?" Daisuke shouted, losing his cool. Instead of replying, Ken suddenly drove his fist in his face. It was only because Daisuke was a pro in street fighting and had a good reaction that he managed to duck. Shu and Junpei flew into Ken and slammed him against the wall to restrain him. Daisuke froze. He didn't understand what was happening and why Ken was hysterical.

"It's all your fucking fault!" Ken shouted. "You brought this motherfucker here! He fucked everything up! He wants to fucking change my dance!"

Hiroshi grabbed Yamato's arm in a warning.

"Don't listen to him, Kami!"

"I don't fucking want any drama queens," Yamato snapped and nodded to Daisuke, "I've heard enough of this shit since morning. And I'm fed up. I'm leaving. Sorry I couldn't help you."

"Wait!" Daisuke grabbed his arm too. Everything was suddenly going to hell…

"Hiro, Dai, what fucking side you're on!" Ken asked.

"You're overreacting, Ken," Hiroshi said. "I'm on my gang's side. That's a bunch of people, Kami included. Maybe, you should listen to him. He knows what he's talking about. And if you don't like it, feel free to join Soma or Crackers. They wanted your ass anyway."

Ken shut up in shock. Daisuke walked to him and nodded to Shu and Junpei to release Ken. He put his hand on his shoulder. It was very tense and Daisuke was afraid for a moment that Ken would swing a second blow at him, but the genius stood still and quiet.

"I think, Hiroshi's right," Daisuke said. "You should stop and think about it."

"Fuck you," Ken said. "Fuck you all. I'll win the Game alone."

"First you will have to beat me," Yamato said.

"I'll do it. Right here and now," Ken snapped.

Daisuke got a bad feeling about this. The last thing they needed was a challenge between Yamato and Ken. What if Ken loses? He would become Yamato's slave… Daisuke's mind went blank for a moment. In that case he would have to do everything Yamato wanted.. and he wouldn't be able to take part in the Game – at least, not until Yamato freed him. And if Ken becomes Yamato's slave, Daisuke would do anything to win him over, right? Did Yamato plan it out so as to not let Ken and Daisuke participate in the Game!

"Challenge me," Yamato said.

"Ken, NO!" Daisuke growled. "Stay fucking put!"

"So when did you let Ishida fuck your brains out?" Ken hissed back at him.

"He's fucking YOUR brains now, Ken, and I don't fucking like it. So shut up," Daisuke said. He turned to Yamato, "Forget about that challenge. Let me see what you want to change in the dance. Maybe you're right."

Ken jerked in protest but Daisuke held him back.

"Okay," Ken said at last.

"Okay," Yamato said. "Shu, the CD, please."

Some Turkish song played. Yamato whisked Ken around on the floor and made him dance some really disturbing parts, which left the tango far behind in sensuality. The look in Ken's eyes was absolutely wild.

"Let's bring in some breaking," the blonde suggested. "You wanted me to copy your moves, right?"

Ken smiled grimly and went down on his hands. The blond imitated it, then he stood up.

"I've got an idea. Give me a 99, Ken."

Ken fell on his hand and kicked his legs up in the air and turned around. Yamato grabbed his ankles, hoisted Ken's knees down to his waist, grabbed his free hand and pulled the boy up against himself. The genius came face to face with the blond, who stepped back to catch his balance.

"Now… we can do the break in a pair too," Yamato panted, grinning. Ken jumped off him.

"What's the fucking idea, Kami?" he growled. Without answering, the blond brought him against himself.

"Bend backwards," he commanded. "Hook your knees on my hips on step one."

"You're not strong enough.."

"Fucking do it, we'll see."

Yamato clutched his waist, Ken threw his torso backwards, pulled his knees up and Yamato whirled him around for several moments, black hair flying and white shirt billowing in the air stream. The blond put him up and slid down against his front and up again. All Schwarz dropped their mouths open. Ken was too shocked to move a limb.

Yamato turned him around and put his arm over his waist.

"Do the salsa backwards together with me," he said. They danced so close to each other that Daisuke nearly fainted with jealousy. Then the music ended and Ken pulled away from the blonde and straightened his shirt.

"Wow," said Hiroshi finally. "That was … wow! You're great, Kami. You're great too, Ken. And lucky! Kami danced with you! Groped you too!"

"I fucking did not," Yamato said. "He's so not my type."

"You fucking groped me anyway," Ken hissed.

"Yeah, this is... this is…" Junpei was searching for a word.

"Perverted," Ken supplied. "Lecherous. Disgusting. Dirty."

"Totally hot," the slave boy said. Daisuke had to agree. But seriously – could they do this stuff on the scene?

"Actually, it was so good that maybe we should leave it as it is," Shu said, "Kami can dance with Ken at the Game instead of Daisuke."

Everyone stared at him as if he grew a second head.

"Makes sense," Junpei said eventually. "Kami doesn't need time to train. They could use it to improve the dance."

"And it would be unbelievingly freaking COOL if Kami was in the Game again!" Hiroshi squealed.

"Cut it out, guys," Ken said. "I won't fucking dance with HIM! Daisuke…"

"Are you mad, Ken?" Hiroshi said. "Kami's our chance. Daisuke can wait for the next Game. He hasn't even passed the Challenges yet!"

"That's true, right, Dai?" Junpei asked. Daisuke felt sick as if something stuck in his throat but he managed a small nod.

"I never said I'm gonna be in the Game," Yamato said.

"PLEASE!" Hiroshi was about to go on his knees. "Ken, tell him! You've gotta dance with Kami! That way we'll win for sure! Kami-sama, I'll do anything but please join this game!"

"Beg me all you want but I won't go back," Yamato said and picked his belongings up. "So shut up and deal. And I've got to go home. Dad's visiting tonight." With that he disappeared in the twilight.

"Damn!" Hiroshi said. "Ken, you tell him! Dai, please?"

"Fuck off, traitors," Ken muttered and gathered his bag. "Are you coming, Dai?"

Daisuke nodded. Now was the chance to finally discuss everything with Ken without being at each other's throats.

"Ken, wanna go to my place?"

"No, I'm busy today. Let's go to a café."

"No, let's find somewhere quiet," Daisuke said, feeling outrageously dirty.

"WC?" Jun said with a smirk. "Can I hold a candle too?"

"Don't mind those suckers," Ken said. "You wanted to talk?"

"And something else too," Daisuke said trying hard not to blush.

Jun and Shu whistled as Ken and Daisuke went away from the terrace. In the dark Daisuke took his hand and pulled him closer. He wanted to kiss him so much, right now. He couldn't stand the distance anymore.

"Ken," he said. The genius stopped and leant against the tree.

"What is it?"

Daisuke pulled against him and kissed him. It felt soooo good! Hot skin under Ken's light shirt made him excited. His hands dove under his shirt, his arms bringing Ken's torso closer. Daisuke moved his lips to Ken's ear and his tongue slid across the earlobe and higher to where tiny points from the piercing were visible.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely. "Let's not fight anymore, okay?"

"What's with the seme manners?" Ken joked. "I'm the seme here."

"I missed you!" Daisuke said. He breathed the smell of sweat from Ken's hair and skin and it made his head swim. Ken dropped his bag, locked his arms around Daisuke's waist and frenched him deeply. Just when they got to the part with playing and biting tongues, the soccer player stopped the kiss.

"Why did you ignore me? I couldn't figure you out. What happened between you and Yamato?"

"You're scary when you're jealous," Ken said and tried to continue kissing.

"Sure I'm jealous! Tell me everything!"

Ken leant back with a defeated sigh. "Don't get me started on that bastard," he muttered. He ran his hand through Daisuke's hair. "He ruined my dance, and now everyone thinks he should be my partner for the Game.."

"You'll have better chances with him at the Game," Daisuke said firmly. Ken's hand dropped to his side and his eyes turned to slits.

"Daisuke?"

"I'm just thinking on your level, Ken," Daisuke murmured. He hid his face into his shoulder and touched his neck with his lips. He had such a tasty skin. "He is Kami. Great reputation. Great dancer. Lots of experience. More chances to win. He is useful. That's the only thing that counts. That's what you're thinking," Daisuke whispered, "Right?"

He felt Ken's back go tense at these words.

"Daisuke, what the fuck?" Ken said evenly. "I hate him…"

"I saw how you danced with him, alright? I won't get to that level by the time the Game starts. And you must win. I know you well enough, Ken, to know you want him." Daisuke took a deep breath, "I like you, Ken. If you don't need me anymore, let me just stay with you?"

Daisuke waited for his answer. He told the truth, didn't he? That he knew that Ken was using him just like he would use anyone else. Or rather, letting Daisuke use him, playing with him. Daisuke wanted to be seduced so Ken seduced him. In turn Ken did with him as he pleased. Now that Yamato was there, Daisuke was not needed. But he didn't want Ken to say that he didn't love him anymore.

"You can stop seeing me anytime, if you don't want to, Ken," Daisuke said.

Ken jerked his shoulder and Daisuke raised his head.

Ichijouji didn't know what to say. Of course, Daisuke figured everything out right, that he was only paying him and using him. It showed that Daisuke was not the same old airhead, that he grew some sense with that muscles. But for some reason - maybe it was the way that Daisuke said it – Ken was mad. He was mad at himself. He didn't want to hurt Daisuke… He didn't want him to think that Ken was that sort of a bastard. Though there was no denying that he was a bastard, right.

"You really think I'm doing this only because I need to win the Game?" Ken asked with slight disappointment.

"I don't know…"

"Alright. I need Kami. But he won't listen to me."

"Make him. I'll help you. Tell me what to do."

For a moment Ken had nothing to say. So, Daisuke was prepared to betray his goodness for him.. Dear, dear Daisuke, the role of a bastard doesn't suit you at all. He smiled, "Thanks." He put his arm around his neck and kissed him softly on lips. Daisuke closed his eyes and wondered if Ken really liked kissing him but he didn't want to know the answer so he didn't ask.

That evening, after he saw Ken to the station, Daisuke went to Yamato's apartment. His father was there watching TV, and the soccer boy stopped to say everything he wanted by the door to avoid any questions.

"Yamato-san, take my place at the Game," Daisuke said quietly, "I think this is the best for Ken and me, because I don't feel ready for the Game."

"Dai, are you MAD?" Yamato whispered back.

"Please! I never wanted this Game from the start. I was only trying to save Ken!"

"But what about Ken? Will he be okay with it?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'll explain everything to him. He's not stupid. And you're the best."

Yamato pressed his lips in a thin line. Daisuke could almost see it in his eyes how he wanted to go back to the Game. Something was holding him from giving in. But Yamato was the type who would do anything for his friends, and that was what Ken told him to act upon.

"Please?" he asked. "Yamato-san, please?"

"Okay."

Daisuke drew a lopsided grin on his face, "COOL! Thanks, Yamato! You're a great friend. I just can't wait to tell Ken! I'll be going!"

"Yeah… see you, Daisuke…"

Daisuke rushed out like he was on fire. Life had never before seemed so empty for him.

Somewhere around eleven at night Taichi called Ishida's apartment.

"What's up, Yama?" Taichi said. "Your friends told me you didn't show up at college today."

"I was practising with Ken and Daisuke," Yamato said.

"Ken?"

"Ichijouji genius. Daisuke's partner for the Game. Didn't he tell you?"

Taichi whistled. "He didn't." And after a heavy pause, "So, what were you practicing? You talked to Daisuke?"

Taichi's voice wasn't in the least enthusiastic and warm and the blond shifted in the chair uneasily.

"Dancing. They need my help. Wasn't it you who sent Daisuke to me?"

Taichi sighed heavily, "But it was your choice to help them. And?"

"I'm in the Game, Taichi," Yamato said softly. There was a moment of menacing silence.

"You know I hate it," Taichi said. His voice was full of ice but Yamato knew that he was going to snap any second.

"Look, I'm not gonna make the same mistakes, Tai!"

"You always say this," Taichi responded. "And then you pass out at my door, drunk, drugged and fucked in all possible places!" he shouted. Yamato blanched.

"Tai, I promise…"

"Promise! I'm fed up with your promises! Last time you promised that you will NEVER fucking dance there!"

Yamato clenched the phone, restraining himself from shouting back.

"I kept the promise, Tai. For two goddammed years…"

"Well, ain't ya happy that you can swing your cute round ass again, huh! Have fun, Yamato but don't go crawling to me when you feel like shit and-"

Yamato slammed the receiver down and sent the phone flying from the table.

You bastard, Taichi! I did everything you wanted me to! I gave up dancing for you! I gave up smoking, drinking and clubbing! Yamato snatched a cigarette from the pack his father left behind and lit it furiously. That should cool him off a bit…

Anyway Taichi had every right to be angry. After all, he took more care of him than anyone else in the world when Yamato was dancing in the Game four years ago. After each Game he practically nursed him back to life. Drugs, crazy dancing, sex, booze was always a part of the Game, and as the winner Yamato was always in the centre of it. Taichi was the only person he could ask for help. But it was painful for his best friend to see him like this. And because Yamato loved Taichi, he didn't want to hurt him. That's why he quit. That's why he didn't want to dance again.

The blond took a deep reassuring drag from his cigarette. Will Tai hate him now? Will he finally lose his best friend? Taichi didn't even know that he meant everything in the world for him… And probably will never know. Two years ago Yamato didn't have the heart to tell him that he loved him because he was afraid that Taichi could hate him, and now Taichi positively hated him.

Yamato crushed the cigarette in the ashtray and sat up in his chair.

Anyway, the dancing starts tomorrow.

tsuzuku…

A/n I feel like I owe you an explanation. For half a year I haven't updated anything. I've been BUSY and LAZY. And I've become addicted to Naruto, so the plot bunnies under my bed were discussing OroSasu rather than Daiken.

I changed my homepage in my profile. By the way you can find in Miscellaneous section the music for Ken's dance. (okay, it's here http/wormmonsoul. to update soon… Still, Orochimaru is soooo cool…


End file.
